Tsuki no Tenshi, Ikkimasu! Revamp ver
by Da Mangaka
Summary: After Mewtwo Returns. In the same week of the New Island's Supreme Gym Leader's Birthday, she stumbles upon a challenge she's been waiting for,while a mysterious Legend's about to unfold before their eyes. Will she be able to overcome this test? Find out!
1. Chapter 1: The Challenge is Made!

Welcome, welcome, welcome! To what is the revamp version of my oldest and first fic on _Tsuki no Tenshi ni Ikkimasu_ (which means 'Angel of the Moon, arrive!' if you still haven't figured out --)

Now… after reading the original myself (and having lost my old computer where the files where) I've decided to make the story again in a way that goes more to my 'new' writing style with _a real plot_. YES! Now it features a real plot!

So sit back… relax, and enjoy the show.

_**Disclaimer:**_

Mewtwo and the other Pokemon belong go Nintendo and the own pokemon company... Other Characters belong to their respective owners.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_There is a legend among us…._

_Where the stars, moon and sun dance in a millennium battle._

_Where the sky seems closer to the Earth among us._

_3 sacred treasures… 3 holy guardians…_

_Will the Legend be born again? Or shall it fall to the nothingness…_

**Tsuki no Tenshi ni Ikkimasu!**

_**Chapter 1 – The Challenge is set!**_

"Tania… come to dinner… it's late"

"Aw… but mom!"

A chubby 10 year old girl with big bottle-type glasses was watching a hot contested battle that was being transmitted by cable TV.

She had long mahogany hair and was a bit taller than the girls from her age.

There where 2 recognized pokemon trainers where giving all they've got to win the Championship.

One was using a Victribell, while the other countered with a Lapras

"Oh… nice dodge….. now, Lapras is setting up an Aurora beam attack…. But Victribell looks to have something by his sleeve…"

Tania's mom started to walk towards her room. When she heard her footsteps, she quickly changed the channel.

"We're back with more cartoons on nick!"

"Tania, come down to eat… it's almost 5 pm now" she said within sighs, holding her temple with her hand

"Aw mom… I'm not hungry"

"Only when you're stuck in the TV… you should do more activity girl… not just stay there…"

"Alrigth… alrigth… I'll eat" the girl rolled her eyes

The girl lived in an area that was far from where any pokemon could be. Actually, citizens have grown wary and up to some point afraid of them since they where so rare and uncommon.

They had normal lives: they woke up, went to work, eat, more work, dinner, sleep.

This wasn't the life she wanted to have.

She was 10 already! She wanted to become a strong pokemon master (even at the backs of her own mother)

She had already a good team and within vacations from her school, she had gotten her starter pokemon and gave a good advance on the Kanto region. (Or what good advance 2 months of vacations can give you…)

She ate her lunch really fast, and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" her mom asked, surprised she had finished eating so soon

"Uh… to Juane's house… why?"

"No nothing….. Just be careful"

"kay.."

The girl had already started running down the streets when her mom popped her head out to the window to shout one more command

"And come back before 8!"

After she ran enough to 'get energy', she threw a shiny decorated pokeball to the air.

"Birdy! I choose you!"

The monsterball exploded, releasing a gorgeous Pidgeot.

The bird pokemon seemed happy to see her trainer again, flapping her wings joyfully.

"Take me to Wiz's house" she told her, as she gave a small sprint to fall on the birds' lap.

It was a nice trip that ended soon: surely although it was a big city, it was no match for a super fast flying pokemon (or unleast on her opinion).

"WIZ!" Tania opened the door of a shabby but yet big house in the middle of the suburbs as she stormed in "DO YOU HAVE THE REST OF MY MONSTER BALLS ?"

"Huh? What are monster balls?"

Wiz's (Juane's nickname) sister, Fernanda , appeared from nowhere… actually, from next room.

"Uh… nothing… go play with your dolls…"

"But you're stepping on one"

"Ah… here.. take it.. now.. where was I?.. Ah.. WIZ!"

The next room from Fernanda's opened. A tall, dark brown haired and eyed boy with glasses appeared with a bag that contained many round things. Her monster balls.

His family was one of the few who actually knew and trained pokemon. In some way, one could consider that kid a 'pokemon professor', another nickname she placed for him

"They're not broken… are they?" she looked at him with a stare

He made a sign which marked a no. He didn't use lots of words, some said he was like a mime, Tania said he just didn't like to talk too much. She understand him by that, but it wasn't for not saying even 'pio'

"Uh... Why do you want them?" He answered in a very low voice tone.

"You see… I have received an invitation from the 'World's most powerful pokemon master'" she showed a little card with a button by the side. "HA, I laughed a lot… I mean... I couldn't send _myself_ a letter… would I?

He didn't answer. He had, however, a blank stare on his face

"I thought so…" Tania grinned "anyways…. He summoned me to this 'New Island' place…. And since you're a genius… I want to have an excuse to go…. Since I'm not able to go on any pokemon journey…"

"Bro… where's my Pichu doll?"

He pointed to the living room's entrance.

"So... what team shall you use to travel?" again that low voice tone of his

"Well my usual team Wiz! Like I have another… I only have 10 pokemon, barely to make 1 and a half team"

The girl puffed her cheeks as a Jigglypuff would, while crossing her arms.

He just glanced at the ceiling and then back at Tania. The light from his glasses where reflected back by hers so he moved a little bit.

"I… I think I have an Idea…"

"You do! Great, set your stuff, we're headed towards New Island!"

"But… I … have…"

"No excuses Wiz! You're my second in command… besides, don't you wanna get out of this bored excuse of a city?"

He had to admit… it would be nice to go out once in a while, also, that would help his research on pokemon.

Not sure if it was a good idea still, he nodded bringing another gleeful smile on her face.

"Pack your best team as well Wiz… oh… and bring Lizardon with ya: Birdy can only handle one person at the time after that battle with your Buggy…"

"She still doesn't recover?"

"Not at all… but, eventually…"

Tania had chosen her 'primary' team. The one who had battled and won the most. The odd of this was that all her pokemon where female: Shellshoka the Wartortle, Birdy the Pidgeot, Bukkurin the Jigglypuff, Foodin the Kadabra, Saanaito the Kirila (given to her by her godfather who lived in Hoen) and even and oddly a Gengar who had allied to her after she had spooked and 'haunted' her neighborhood for a while.

Wiz, on the contrary, had only 5 pokemon but he wasn't ashamed of that for they where quite strong and balanced: Lizardon the Charizard, Buggy the Snorlax, a Flareon that was her sister's Eevee but by an error it evolved ('a red rock fell on Eevee and not it burns big brother…'), a Venasaur (just in case – he said) and a Poliwhirl.

"You sure about this?" he asked prudently "maybe after this…"

"We might not return? Bah… who'd miss this place anyways?"

He looked at her sister, as she held the pichu doll. He approached and scratched her head afectionally.

"I'll be right back…"

The girl just nodded, not realizing what was going on.

Outside, both called on their flying transport: the girl her Pidgeot and the boy his Charizard.

"_I'll show the world who is the strongest trainer of them all…."_

"Hold on tight Wiz! This will be a bulky ride! New Island is straight left like going to Cinnabar Island, it shouldn't be hard to find!"

"What about your mom?"

"I've called her telling her that I'll stick a while long… plus… I've written a letter I'll drop by later…"

"She will be mad…"

"Nah… and besides… let her try to catch me"

A wink, and afterwards both Pidgeot and girl set flight.

The boy kept staring at the sky, then at his house. The sky again… and up he went…

--------------------------

"_It is recommended at this moment that all sea and air pokemon and crafts stay at land…"_

"…_.Never before a storm had formed with such magnitude… I mean… look at the size of those waves…."_

"…_..and as for the forecast of today: At this moment there is an alert in cities as Cinnabar Island and towns such as Old Port for an imminent Hurricane that is hitting the shores. Oddly enough, it is not causing any harm to the cities in such areas but precaution is advised"_

"…_the cities of Cinnabar Island, southern Fuchsia city, Pallet town and other islands are warned of the intense weather conditions that are…"_

_I think we are not going to make it…_

_Wait__…_

_Was__ that me saying something I'm unable to do?_

'_Course not! I can make it!_

_Here I come Mr. Pokemon Master…_

"It's too dangerous Tania! We should hold back!" for the first time, Tania had heard Wiz scream.

They where basically in the middle of the uprising storm which menaced to take them out of their goal.

However, she was going for it; nothing would stop her now….

Not even….

"Birdy?"

The Pidgeot was in no conditions to fly around this weather. Certainly she would make it if that little wound where to be healed completely but it wasn't… and the storm was getting bigger and bigger.

"Hang on there Birdy… I'm sure we can make it…"

They advanced forward for Wiz's disgrace. He knew about Birdy's condition and it was already showing off, as the bird tried to keep balance on the air, unable to do it successfully.

"Lizardon… let's go!" he ordered his Charizard, swooping around in the storm.

Finally… she saw it: the New Island Pokemon Castle…. So big and brimming with lights…

"See! We've made it Birdy! We are going in there! Let's kick some butts!"

The pokemon nodded in agreement although with difficulty. The strain was too much she could hold.

That's when it all went black for the bird and it started to swoop down, bringing the trainer with it.

Wiz was just behind, but at the speed that Birdy was falling, it was getting difficult to reach.

Also… if Lizardon where to touch the water… things could happen…. Things he wouldn't like to happen…

"Gotta think…. Think!"

"Birdy! Hang in there!!!" she cried, the pokemon not responding at all.

"Poliwhirl! Go!"

Returning Charizard to his pokeball, he threw Poliwhirl's down to where the water was.

They where far from the shore…. And it would be difficult to bring them over there… that unless she called on Shellshoka… which he thought she would at this time.

But something went wrong: Tania, although she did call back her Pidgeot to the monsterball, hit at the same time the water with a hard strength, even before Wiz' Poliwhirl came to surface out.

Once the tadpole pokemon appeared, it started to look for her, being unsuccessful.

The worse had happened: she had probably hit something down there, making her fall unconscious.

Some minutes later, he fell on the water as well, ordering to tadpole to search for her.

It was a though task: trying to keep one floating within waves that reached 7ft and find his partner.

He also got a small glimpse of their destination and with a bit of a sad air he thought of how close and yet far they where from reaching it.

"This is no time… I got to…"

At the end, Poliwhirl emerged with the girl carried on his back.

Wiz was relieved, but their troubles where far from over: they had to reach shore.

Both New Island and Old Port where far… and they had to choose one.

Probably, due the excitement of the battles, there wasn't going to be enough attention towards the girl who now was his responsibility, so the best choice was to return.

"_Sorry… maybe next time…"_

He tapped her head, taking away any strands of hear and arranging her still hanging glasses (which it was a fortune she had brought her 'glasses strap-ons').

"Poli, let's go…"

The tadpole nodded, taking both trainer and friend safely to shore on a freakish sea of danger.

------

It was morning again.

The girl shuffled within the soft bedding ….

Wait… that wasn't right…

She woke up all of a sudden to find herself inside of one of the beds in the pokemon center.

"WIZ!!!" she cried out, almost jumping from the bed but finding herself weak to do so.

The boy slowly opened the door, peeking shyly to the interior of the room.

"Don't tell me…"

"We didn't make it…"

A gap of silence that was only filled by the sound of the sea.

The girl couldn't bear to do anything and just began to cry, frustrated.

"But…" he tried to do something, if not cheer her up. He never was good at it "People I've asked that went are looking at me with an odd face… like if it never happened… other said it was just a mirage…"

"Are all my aspirations mirages?" she said coldly

"No… I'm not saying that… just... just look over there…"

He pointed where they where supposed to go: there was no trace of an event. Not even the castle she had seen. Was it really all fake? A mere dream... she was basically drowning on it…

"So…" she also tried to cheer up. She knew Wiz wasn't good at it "What do you want to do…"

"I was going to suggest checking it out, now that the storm stopped."

She nodded with a sweet smile on her face.

------

"…..Damm… this is deserted…."

"Indeed…"

Now, stranded on what was supposed to be New Island, they explored it far and wide.

Nothing… not even pieces of utility or sorts… not a memory had been left.

"Ya know what my wishes are right?" she asked all of a sudden

"Wishes?"

"Yeah… I wanna become the Champion… or better… a powerful Gym Leader…"

"Mmm… ok?"

"I think… this was a vision… a vision of what it takes to become one… competition will be strong this year…"

He stared at her expectantly.

"You're not saying…."

"I'm going to enter the Pokemon league…"

"You're only 10…"

"So what? If I survived a storm like this… I can do anything! Especially if you're by my side…"

The boy looked at another point, blushing slightly.

"So whadda ya say Wiz?"

"Shouldn't we ask…"

"My mom is still pissed off I think… it'll take time to cool her off…"

"No.. I meant if we shouldn't ask for directions… also… how many badges…"

"7… I still need Viridian's… they say the Leader is though…"

"Dunno…"

_And so… my adventure began…_

_In the Pokemon League history it has never been recorded that a Champion would be such a 'rookie' like myself._

_Still… I thought such 'honor' wasn't enough for me…._

_To bear a title wasn't enough…_

_So I recalled that small island…_

_That island of dreams… which started mine…._

_I placed my Gym there…. My city grew there…_

_I was proclaimed as the best… as the Pokemon Master…_

_Nobody could defeat me and nobody could be a challenge for me…._

_And so I stood… there waiting for someone…_

_Come and get me Mr. Pokemon Master…. For I am the Supreme Leader of New Island…._

Chapter 1 – End

--------------------------------------------

And so? Did you like it?

I think it was better than the original… don't you think?

Please be kind to review and… oh… check my other fic as well

Until the next update ;)


	2. Chapter 2: An Unusual Angel

_**Disclaimer:**_

Mewtwo and the other Pokemon belong go Nintendo and the own pokemon company... Other Characters belong to their respective owners.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I've been having these dreams lately that haunt me…_

_Such name and person I do not know but seeks me…_

_Who are you?_

_Why are you looking for me so hardly?_

_Challenge you say?_

_Is that what you want?_

_Is that what you wish?_

_Then so be it…_

After a long flight in the night, a large figure within the sky seemed to want some rest and peace.

It circled some clouds in the dusk while it approached to his first sanctuary…

Wait… what…. What are those lights?

He didn't remember there where lights in his Island…

He approached slowly and closer, staring at the bright lights the Island trew out.

Now, the Island was a city, a city filled with lights and mostlikely… humans…

Humans running along and across with their happy lights without any care…

How did they got there? – He would ask himself within mental mumbles.

Then, something much more unexpected happened: A strange round object appeared before his eyes, glimmering with an odd yet intense white light… more like a reflection.

_It is time…_

"Time for what!" he barked at the object, covering his eyes with his arm.

Then, something or someone gave a strong blow in his back, enough to knock him out of his senses.

As such light dimmed, so did his consciousness…. Falling and falling as he did…

_Arrive now to thy destination…fulfill your part…_

"What part?... who are you?... why here?... who has…."

His thoughts where cut short as he hit some trees and later the ground.

Within some bushes, Mewtwo laid unconscious under the bright moonlight.

**Tsuki no Tenshi ni Ikkimasu!**

_**Chapter **__**2 – The arrival of an unusual Angel.**_

"_Today, we shall have a partly sunny sky, with a 20 percent of rain… if nothing weird happens today. Oh... remember, today's the 7th Aniversary of our dearest New Island, and not only that: Starting today, it begins the 7 day countdown towards the 18th birthday of our beloved Supreme Leader. The party, as usual, shall be in the marvelous Moonlight Hotel, located at the center of this Island. This was Achiko Matsukawa with the weather, back to you Misato."_

"Today…"

Wiz looked at the window which showed clear skies and a brimming sun.

For a month of November, it was odd that it was so hot… but the Island's weather couldn't be described to follow a normal weather pattern… just some 2 weeks, it snowed…

"Maybe it was a blizzard attack…." He joked to himself.

He stood up from the workplace which contained various documents about his latest researches, some about ancient ruins and pokemon. Some legendaries and legends around them.

He sighed; he had stayed up to late making his papers. Tania suggested him to go to sleep early, even if she also stayed late doing her training.

But now…

"It seems yesterday when we found this land in the first place" he said with a smile, the light of the sun reflecting on his rimless glasses. He had gotten rid of the rims ever since he was 13 and both where economically wealthy.

Certainly, bringing a Gym to a deserted island and that such would draw up enough people to make a city, will bring profits at some time, same that they have a share of them (that… or the fact they could be considered founders of the island-city as well)

"And still…"

He looked at a far horizon, where the Hotel was.

The Supreme Leader had made sure it looked exactly as that castle some 7 (if not 8 since she's just going towards 18) years ago when they arrived and to place it right in the geographic center of the Island.

Ego maybe? Because the Gym was also there…

"…is she still waiting for that 'master' to come and challenge her?"

He headed outside from his new home: a house that oddly enough was exactly as his old home back on that boring city.

As he took a peek on it, he smiled while he wondered as well: How was his family? His sister? She should be 16 already and bound to High School… or has she become a trainer as well?

What about Tania's own family? Has her mom really cooled down?

He laughed at that last thought… ah… so long since…

"mrew…"

He looked back as he heard some squeak or laugh. What was it?

However, there was nobody to be found.

"Well… it's not like if I can't share a laugh…"

As he walked towards the Gym in the center of the city, 2 blue eyes watched him go.

Peeking from a tree, a pink ball of fur had his full attention at such tall trainer and decided to follow him up.

Maybe that would ought to be fun…

-------------

"Shellshoka! Use Hydro Pump!"

In the 'so over-used' Gym, the Supreme Leader was on her hot spot.

There was a pyramid of barrels filled with sand standing right in front of her and her trusted Blastoise.

"BLAST!!!" she cried, shooting the 2 water torrents at the barrels which immediately fell to the ground. Some of them released the sandy filling.

"Now! Fissure!" the Leader ordered as she made some sort of dancing. The pokemon responded and made a huge hole on the ground, sinking the barrels until they where gone.

There where a total of 8 holes surrounding them, apparently, the same routine was made that same number of times.

"Good job Shellshoka, you deserve to rest"

The Blastoise nodded in agreement as she joyfully returned to her monsterball which was also quirkily decorated with all sorts of stuff: Stickers, tempera, and wax colors

Tania sighed. She was sporting a fashion sailor suit made with a shiny material which could reflect the sun rays. It was in blue hues and shades, the only thing being white was the shirt itself. She even whore matching boots and hair clips.

Sitting on a bench in the Gym, she had a small hint of a sad air along with a deception face.

Surely, she had mostly everything she wanted: a title, a nice Gym, respect from her fellow citizens, a nice friend…

"Friend…" she smiled at the thought, blushing in the process.

However… she was still feeling saddened and empty… as if something was missing.

From her trainer backpack (the same one she had been using ever since she went on a pokemon journey) she started shuffling within the stuff stored there: pokeblock case, more monsterballs, some potions, berries…

That's when she finds it… again…

"It's that letter…"

She pressed the button to see yet again that holographic message summoning to New Island. Who could have sent such message… why?

She certainly didn't meet such trainer… but she knew she was out there…and she would search him far and wide until she battles him and surpass him.

"I'll find you up Mr. Pokemon Master…." She looked at the sky with a gleeful smile. That letter always cheered her up. Making her forget any sort of low feelings and placing her again back on tracks… she needed to keep her focus if she where to ever meet him…

She was about to leave the Gym when she heard some rustling in the bushes.

Tania flinched, but she tried to keep her cool.

"It could be a mere Caterpie…" she told herself; however, she grabbed her backpack and approached.

"Ugh…." Again that thing moaned… wait… could Caterpies moan like that? Now she was getting a bit scared.

"Er… come out, come out where ever you are…" she taunted with a catchy tune.

With her steps she broke some fallen branches which made her even flinch more and break her concentration…

"So close…."

That's when something caught her foot.

She looked down slowly… maybe it was a branch… yes… a mere branch caught her boot…

But… since when branches where white?

She pulled her boot away from the bush.

More of that came out, more and more… and then… something like a head…

Tania wanted to scream, yelp or something but she couldn't do any of the three.

It was as she had become voiceless or her voice would be eaten by her own throat and headed to her stomach and back again.

Only her eyes where wide open, looking at the thing.

"_He….help me…."_

A voice… a voice in her head that wasn't hers.

It was like a quick thought but… from where?

She looked down again, gazing at the now almost open eyes from the creature.

Such bright purple eyes… she couldn't stop staring at them…

"_Help me…."_

"Wah... wait... um… who are you? Or most likely… what are you?"

The creature didn't respond, falling completely to the grassy floor.

Its grip was also released from her boot.

Now, instead of fear, she felt worried about it.

"Hey… you..." she poked its head softly "You're not dead, are you?"

Although it was a mere joke, she wished it weren't like it.

She pulled him to do a quick check up on it. It surely was heavy! But she could pull it out.

Mmm… so strange… big while/silver skinned thing with a long purple tail… what could it be?

"Aha! Maybe… maybe it's a new pokemon!" she chanted with glee "And I'm the first one to discover it! This might be my lucky day!"

And so, she pulled out her pokedex, scanning the newly discovered creature

_+No information found+_

"Well, duh! It's new…" she tapped the dex, rolling her eyes "Why did I pull you out in the first place?"

Putting it back to the bag, she scanned it with her eyes again.

Certainly she couldn't carry it along to the pokemon center… (she even wondered what it ate..)

Also… it being a pokemon…

"Well... sorry but I'll have to catch you… ya know... for my back's sake… I'm not some red hated, blue vest punk who might be able to lift ya"

She pulled the special compartments with the monsterballs, ready to launch.

"Ok... since I believe you're quite weak for… what ever reason.. here goes nothing…"

She pulled out a basic red monsterball and threw it one.

After a matter of seconds, it was rejected.

"Damm… ok… here goes another one…"

And now she threw a SuperBall (or Greatball for the English dub)

It took only a minute to be rejected.

"Gah… you're tougher than I thought… ok… here goes the best!"

And now an Ultraball.

She smirked: every time she threw an Ultraball it was a complete catch. 0 of probabilities of escaping… No pokemon she's ever met had resisted the Ultraball's charm.

5 minutes, and the ball was still struggling to contain it.

"Oh common! Finish already!"

But later, the ball rejected the creature, trowing it up. It had not worked at all.

"You _got_ to be kidding me… ack! Now what do I …?"

She glanced at the bag. There where tons of monsterballs, ultraballs, greatballs…. But only ball was different from the others.

It was given to her on her 15th birthday as a special gift from her godfather. He always gave her interesting toys and pokemon on such dates but that same year…

"It can catch _anything_?!" she cried surprised

"Yes, it's a fool proof 'gonna-catch-them-all' monsterball, the most powerful of them all: The Masterball"

"Master… ball?"

"Yes… but you have to use it wisely: I have only given you one… whereas it's difficult to get them… even in the open market. Sylph is very reserved about them because if they where to be released in public, trainers would catch pokemon like if they where collectible things and not the special creatures they are…"

"Ahhh… I see… and … so… why did you give me this one?"

He smiled

"I'm sure you ought to find a perfect pokemon that will fit in this ball. Just to remind you that… you should think up to 10 times before using it…"

"The… Masterball…" Tania looked at it "Will it do the trick?"

"_Think up to 10 times before using it…_"

"Oh! I know! I know! But if I don't do anything I won't be able to help it!"

Holding the purple/indigo ball, her fists where shaky.

"Please forgive me… it was the only choice…"

Raising it to the air proudly, she launched it towards the white pokemon

"Masterball! Go!!!"

The ball touched the creature which got inside almost inmidietly.

It was a minute of struggle, the longest minute she's ever got when catching pokemon.

The ball stopped moving and then, finally, she had made it: she captured it.

"YES!!!" she rose the ball in the air "I caught… er… what ever you are…"

Looking at the exit part from the Gym, she snapped from her stance, grabbing her bag and running towards it.

"This is no time to celebrate… I got to get this fella to the Pokemon Center…"

And off she went.

------

Shortly enough, Wiz arrived, finding nobody.

The managers from the Hotel later warned him that she had sprinted towards the Pokemon Center.

"Well… that could be obvious… she's been training a lot…"

He thanked the manager and took off towards the Center… as well as that same pink fuzzball that was following him.

Chapter 2 – End

--------------------------------------------

Well… this seemed a bit shorter than Chapter 1 but…

OMG!!! Mewtwo's been captured without his consent… that won't bode well…

And… what's that shiny object? Why is the pink thingy following Wiz?

Find out on the Next Chapter of this fic.

Reviews please (sparkly eyes)


	3. Chapter 3: Pokemon no 150

_**Disclaimer:**_

Mewtwo and the other Pokemon belong go Nintendo and the own pokemon company... Other Characters belong to their respective owners.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Who are you?_

_What do you want from me?_

"Er… come out, come out where ever you are…"

_Where am I?_

"Wah... wait... um… who are you? Or most likely… what are you?"

_Who am I?_

_Such silly question you ask…_

_Of course… only few know me…_

_Only few have seen me…_

"Hey… you... You're not dead, are you?"

_Dead? ..._

_I can clearly feel the poke on my head…. Stop poking me!_

_But…_

_This place I am…_

_Everything…._

_Everything is so dark…_

_Why? ..._

"Masterball! Go!!!"

_Master… ball?_

_What is a…._

"YES!!!" Tania raised the ball in the air "I caught… er… what ever you are…"

The trainer however snapped quickly from her short fanfare

"This is no time to celebrate… I got to get this fella to the Pokemon Center…"

…_why do I feel …? _

_What is this feeling of defeat?_

**Tsuki no Tenshi ni Ikkimasu!**

_**Chapter **__**3 – Hiyakugojuu no Pocket Monster!**_

"NURSE JOY!!!!"

The Supreme Leader stormed into the Center, carrying the Masterball on her hand which was lifted in the air.

She would have shaken the hand as a way to call her attention as well, but she was worried that such movement could 'bump' the creature within.

"Oh, Supreme Leader" she greeted cheerfully, not realizing the situation firsthand. "Good evening to you too"

She arrived at the counter, slamming the ball-less hand on it.

"This is no time for greetings, this is kinda urgent"

"Well" now the nurse's face looked preoccupied, touching her cheek slightly with one hand "What could it be?"

"I found this … this … pokemon… but it's badly hurt so I had to catch it to bring it (it's quite heavy and I forgot Foodin to help me carry it…)"

"What type of pokemon could it be?"

"That's the other thing" she sighed "I have noooo idea of what it could be"

"Oh Really?"

"Yah Really…" the Leader nodded "take a look yourself…"

Pulling a nearby bed which was just across a door from there, she trew the purple ball out to the air releasing its content.

As the red light faded, it revealed the semi-humanoid white pokemon with a quite long purple tail.

People around the place who had witnessed what she released where shocked at seeing such thing.

Never they had seen such alike.

What was it?

How did it got there?

Joy did look surprised but also noticed the many bruises and wounds this creature had and gave the leader an assured sight.

"I've never seen something like that… but I'll do my best to heal it"

"Thanks Nurse Joy"

"You know you can count on me Supreme Leader" she smiled, giving a wink.

A couple of Chansey followed up behind the nurse, which pulled the bed inside the ER.

All that Tania could do now was to wait.

She sat in the nearest couch she could find, sighing and placing her head on her hands.

Her long mahogany hair fell like cascades.

She could still hear the mumbling from the rest of the trainers around, wondering what could such creature be.

That noise didn't care much; she didn't put any sort of attention at the comments.

Yet, she lifted her head upon hearing a familiar sound.

A sort of panting coming from a close person: Wiz had arrived the center and was almost bended, hands over his knees while panting heavily.

"Next time… tell me where you go before I run everywhere"

"Hey Wiz…" the leader waved, but she still had her preoccupied face.

"So what's up? … er… is something wrong?"

He couldn't stop looking at her eyes which had some blue contacts on them to match the suit.

She had always been the type of girl which likes eccentricities like having different 'battle suits' for every event with all matching things: boots, earings, contacts, hair-do.

She'd even buy wigs to do the trick because she'd never liked the idea of dying it: after all, that's one of the other 'treasures' the leader cares about, after her Island and Badge she defends: the Star Badge.

Tania sighed, she wasn't sure wheter to tell him now or later. She'd probably get mixed up and confuse him (like most of the times) or rather come with nothing more than blabery.

"I'll explain you after Joy finishes"

"You know you shouldn't push yourself and your pokemon so hard…"

"It's not them or me... this time… it's something else. As I tell you, I'll explain you once she finishes"

Soon, time passes.

From a pretty afternoon with purple and red clouds, the sky covers itself with a dark blue blanket full of stars.

The moon arises as well, being welcomed by the buildings in the city and some night pokemon who now awaken.

Slowly, the trainers go back to their houses or the dorms the Pokemon Center offers to weary travelers, leaving the pair of friends waiting for the unexpected in such couch.

Time is really fast: 9, 10, 11 pm…

The Supreme Leader had fallen asleep on Wiz's lap, still wearing a worried face.

He tries to comfort her by placing one of the extra sweaters he tends to use: black and with some red strikes.

She moves slowly in a probable way to thank him for the attention but she does nothing more.

Suddenly, the door from the ER opens.

Wiz lifted his half-asleep head, turning towards the doors where a Nurse Joy is standing.

He softly pokes one of the Leader's cheeks, trying to wake her up but not discomfort her.

"It's finished" he murmurs to her ear.

"…I'm not done yet mom…"

"Just wake up, will ya?"

Lazily, the Leader lifts her head as well, giving a wide big yawn.

One could easily place one's hand inside her mouth and pull it out with no further problems.

After her 'ceremonial' awakening, she started to brush her eyes slightly being careful not to ruin her contacts.

"Supreme Leader" the nurse calls in a sing-a-tune.

"Yeeeees?" Tania replies, still half asleep.

Wiz raises from the couch, poking his friend's head again making sure she'd come back to this world quickly.

"It's finished"

"What?"

"The pokemon you sent me. It'll be just right, just a good night sleep and it'll be as good as new"

"What po…"

She snapped. Wait… that means…

"It was about time!" Tania sprung from the couch happily, glomping Wiz in the instance.

"Um… you're... gripping me… too hard…"

"I'm sorry Wiz but… this is awesome!" she left him with a slight nervous look on her face "Joy, can I see it please?"

"Um… sure, I think so... Just be careful: It might be stable but it still needs to rest."

"Right-o! Wiz… come with me!"

She picked up the tall thin guy's hand with a strong grip, basically being hauled in the ER by the enthusiastic girl. He sometimes wondered how she managed to do that… or… if he actually let himself being hauled like that…

Both arrived at a special room Nurse Joy had arranged for the newcomer: It had a nice fleecy white bed with a small night table right beside it.

On other side of the bed was what looked to be a cushioned chair, perfect for if somebody would stay all night at watch.

There where some life-support machines on the right corner, in the side where the table was and which fortunately weren't in use. Maybe the pokemon was just utterly tired.

"Check it out Wiz" she semi-whispered, showing the whitish pokemon with her hand.

As he stepped in, Wiz took his glasses from his eyes to blow some mist from his mouth and clean them with his shirt, just to later be replaced back on their right position.

Fascinating it was the thing standing in front of them.

From all the papers he had written about legendary or mythic pokemon, he had _never_ encountered such a creature. So odd… and yet… fascinating.

"Where… where did you get it?"

"Well… that's a bit difficult to explain but…"

And so she started: the fact that she was just training and all of a sudden she found it.

Wiz almost laughed at the fact that she actually wanted to lift it's dead weight to bring it to the Center but he had to admit that she was truly kindhearted: instead of capturing it without it's permission, to try and bring it here at the price of her back.

"But I couldn't… ya know… I'm not some sort of 10 year old twerp with a red had and blue vest that can carry ridiculously big weights as such. I can't…"

"And so you used Foodin to bring…"

"No… I had to catch it…" she said with an air of sadness.

"Ca…catch it? With what?" he raised an eyebrow "Although it is knocked out, I know that such pokemon take up to 10 ultraballs to catch"

"…er… about that…"

"What?"

"I… I…"

"Yes?"

She gulped. It was like if she had murdered somebody and was about to confess.

"I used a Masterball"

Silence.

Wiz stared at her for a long time as she just tried to escape his sight.

He broke such time of silence with a cough.

"Well, that explains it"

Tania fell from her stance, surprised.

…that was _it_?!

Well… surely he hasn't changed on the last 7 years… He's still a bit plain when trying to keep up the surprise.

"I… I expected a monologue…"

"Well… I can't throw one. And besides… If it wasn't because of that, it couldn't heal…"

"Yeah… I know but still…"

She looked at the pokemon. It seemed to sleep peacefully.

"I'm not sure…"

"Well, one thing is sure: you're officially its trainer"

"Well, thanks for the news Captain Obvious…"

Wiz dared to poke the tail from the new being, still with his fascination on his head.

"So… any idea what it might be?"

"I thought that was _your_ job" she sneered

"Thank you for the note Cpt. Obvious" he just smirked

"Hey! Don't return my jokes on me"

"This is a free city and I can do as I wish"

"Oh Really?" Tania approached Wiz with a mischievous look on her face

"Yah Really" he repeated the gesture. This was going to be amusing

"No wai!" the Leader made a funny gesture in the style of the 'scream' painting

"Yah, seriously"

Both stared at each other, just to burst in laughter later.

_What is that sound?_

_I don't find my situation amusing…_

The creature's fingers started to twitch slightly, this being ignored by the pair.

"So… should we go?" Wiz stood up, looking at the window.

"Nah… I think I'll stay for a while… it's my duty now…"

"Just don't stay up 'till late"

"What are you saying?! I should tell you the same thing, Mr. Researcher…" and yet another laugh.

"I _have_ things to do…"

"Like I spend my life in a comfy couch watching TV all the time…"

It was now 1 am flat.

Wiz had left half an hour ago, leaving the pokemon gym leader alone with the new breed.

What was it? She wondered endlessly, grasping its hand and sometimes placing hers on his head softly.

"If you where human… I could mistake you for an angel…" she mused herself "I mean... they say angels are completely white"

She smiled. What oddness was she talking about? Pokemon being angels and stuff…

"But… you came at that time when I was… feeling alone…"

_Loneliness?_

_So I'm not the only one?_

_Is there somebody as alone as myself?_

_Who are you?_

"And I appreciate it really… it's nice to have somebody when one's feeling low..."

She snorted at a quick thought – "_even if you're all unconscious and stuff…"_

There was this little feeling on her. Half amusing and half tender.

She felt her cheeks burn softly for what ever reason she couldn't find.

But it was… something she also liked…

"I wonder…" she approached its face "They say this kind of things work for these situations…"

And just like if it was something people tend to do, she kissed the pokemon on the forehead.

That's when it's big purple eyes opened widely again.

The trainer had not yet noticed, still focused on such odd feeling she had.

It just looked at her, not really amused.

"And what do you think you're doing?" a voice asked

"Er…" Tania sprinted, looking quickly at the door "Ju…Juane? Er... well... I just was…"

But there was nobody by the door.

A chill ran trhu her spine, freezing her and her stance.

"Ya know it's not funny Wiz…" she mock-taunted, trying to keep her cool

And still no answer.

Somehow she knew it wasn't a good idea to look back, but she did.

Now the tall white creature with the purple eyes and tail was standing just behind her. Eyes where locked on her with a cold striking feeling, yet neither angry nor anything. Expressionless almost.

"Ah… you're… you're awake" her voice broke "I'm sorry for the little greeting over there…"

"Greeting?" Mewtwo asked her, raising an eye ridge, not unlike Wiz's own expression. "And what kind of greeting is that, human?"

Now, she was shocked.

That pokemon… spoke…

She didn't knew how… but she knew _he_ was speaking.

"Er… ano… um…"

"Who are you?" and yet another question, this one with a bit of harshness.

"I… I..."

Closing her eyes, she took air and puffed her chest. She wasn't going to give in to his threats.

"I am the Supreme Leader of New Island" Tania said with a fake security and a ceremonial bow "I cannot dispatch my name but people around me call me Lucky"

"Supreme… Leader? Since when have you taken upon this Island you called yours?"

"Well…" she crossed her arms, still trying to keep up her cool "I don't have to tell everything to someone new. You'll have plenty of time to discover that by yourself while we train along…"

He looked at her confused. Like not really expecting this kind of answer

"Training? … You training me? And what gives you that authority?"

"2 words, one object"

She grabbed her back which was just under the chair and took out the purple ball.

The eyes of the psychic widened

"Masterball… I caught you in order to heal you here…"

He could not believe it… caught… by a mere twerpy girl which ego was big enough to fill the whole Kanto region, or even more.

Swatting the ball from her hands, he inspected it, still amazed at such trickery.

Now he was pissed, _really_ pissed.

"And who gave you that permit to do so…" Mewtwo's sight started to show some blue hues.

"….I…."

Tania backed from the pokemon, having a bad feeling about this new … thing…

Those eyes… they struck fear on her heart, a kind of fear that was enough to make her cry and fall to his knees to beg for her life…

He wasn't going to try and kill her… would it? ...

"…I … just wanted to … help…" she whined, her back now on the wall. "Honest… I don't have… the enough strength to…. carry you along like… a 10 year old… with…"

"Then in that case you would have left me there…"

"But…"

"I'd rather be in such worse condition than the one I have now…" he approached to her. Now a blue aura surrounded the pokemon, flaring dangerously.

Tears flowed from her eyes, trying for what ever matter to get away but even without any psychic disabling, she could not move her body.

Her heart was beating faster, and she couldn't yelp nor speak anymore.

"…and for that… you should be educated… so you can learn your lesson… _leader_"

Tania opened her mouth to scream or to whine more but nothing came out.

Mewtwo made a quick movement with his right hand and pressed her body more to the wall with her psychic abilities.

Breathing was difficult, thinking was difficult, feeling was even difficult.

But all of a sudden, that started to vanish.

The fear, the feelings, the sensitivity… everything.

Her own identity was being flushed away, leaving a bottomless hole on her soul as her sensation of being alive.

The leader fell to the floor with her eyes wide open in shock.

Mewtwo sighed.

Why did he have to do this?

Did he have other choice?

No… truth is that it's seldom the humans he could trust… and he couldn't bear to think he was just a pet for this girl.

"But that strikes me an idea…" a small smirk formed on his lips

Lifting her carefully, she stood up once again only this time her sight was completely lost.

"Now… I will show you who's the Leader of this city, but for that you'll have to show me… Care to give me a tour?"

"Yes… master…"

Opening the window from his dorm and cradling his puppet, he escaped the Center and lifted to the endless night.

---------------

"I wonder what she's doing…"

With a dreamy sight to the moonlit skies, he shuffled his papers in order to prepare himself to sleep.

3 am… how long has it been?

"Well… I'll be sure to visit her back tomorrow… that new pokemon surely has secrets to reveal…"

Settling down on the downy bed, he looked at the window once more with a blissful smile and on he went to sleep.

Just in front of such window, those same blue-cyan eyes watched him expectantly giving a small yawn and a giggle before going to sleep as well.

-------------------------------------

Oh no!!! As it was predicted: Mewtwo got angry and kidnapped the Leader!

What would happen tomorrow? Will Wiz note it?

Find out!

Your reviews make it even better ;)

See ya soon :D


	4. Chapter 4: Ordeals

_**Disclaimer:**_

Mewtwo and the other Pokemon belong go Nintendo and the own pokemon company... Other Characters belong to their respective owners.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Morning Wiz!"

"Oh… morning Mr. Postman"

A pale green dressed postman had just delivered some letters to Wiz's house, greeting him as the owner stepped out of his house.

"Well, why the formalities?" he cheered, waving a hand at the young trainer "We've known each other for a long time"

"If that means you've been depositing my mails here…"

"Oh don't be so harsh" the man snickered "All I do is my job: I love it! Traveling around Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sevii and look!"

The Postman pulled out a red-matte colored letter. He pointed at a certain part of the letter's address.

"Shinoh! I'm going that far!"

"You know there's the 'Birdy Express'" Wiz pointed a medium sized building where Pidgeys, Pidgeotos and Pidgeots went in and out, carrying packages

"Yes… but some people like the cordial old-fashioned way. And besides, they tend to take packages, not letters…"

"Yeah, I forgot…"

"Well, you have a bunch of letters today"

"Most of them bills maybe…" he rolled his eyes

"Maybe… but I have one from your sister (or I think…)"

The man gave Wiz a letter in which he recognized his sister's hand writing.

It's been so long… and he was anxious.

"How did you…?"

"I've been on the business for long, and I know almost to where to head on with the letters. I kinda can get blind and still deliver them with no problems"

"Heh, I see"

The phone inside his house rang.

He looked at both sides, to the postman and the door of his house.

"Er…"

"Oh don't worry… besides, I'll be seeing you later anyways. Wish the Leader a happy Birthday"

"Oh ok"

He waved as he left off, jogging cheerfully in that fresh New Island' morning.

Wiz had almost forgotten that the phone was begging for his attention, snapping later to rush inside and pick it up.

"Hello, this is Professor… er… Nurse Joy?"

He frowned.

She seemed a bit worried on the other side of the phone.

"Wiz, is that you?"

"Well... yes… who else would it be?"

"Is Lucky there with you? I haven't seen her since last night"

"Well… she stayed there, didn't she? With that pokemon…"

Something was wrong, he knew it… but maybe… maybe she went jolly-jagging again.

"The thing is that none of them are in the room"

"WHAT?!" he yelped, his eyes widening as well "What do you mean _they_ are not there?!"

"Neither the Leader or her new pokemon seem to be there. Apparently they left during the night…"

Lowering the phone, he looked up towards the street.

What was going on?

He couldn't even hear how Joy tried to call him back by the phone as he was now in a loop where he was trying to find a reason.

"Oh crap… what if…?"

**Tsuki no Tenshi ni Ikkimasu!**

_**Chapter **__**4 – Ordeals **_

"Supreme Leader!"

A group of 10 year old kids approached exited the Leader, holding some notebooks and with bright sights towards her.

Apparently, they where a group of children who assisted to 'Trainer Prep-schools' for such day in which they where to become who where they supposed to become: Trainers, Breeders, Actors, Coordinators and maybe a Gym Leader as well, proud to carry the fact that his or her original city was the one which had an 'unbeatable' Leader.

Tania stopped on her tracks, turning slowly to the group of kids

"What do you want?" she asked hastily, looking at them expectantly.

The kids flinched, but they spirits could stand it as they where still as cheerful.

"Leader! We are so happy about your 18th birthday!"

"Yes! Exited!" one jumped

"Yay!" a girl waved her hands

"I…I…. I am really happy as well…" one shy girl from the group had her sight on the floor. So much excitement was stuck on her chest but… she didn't feel worthy to speak with such figure.

The Leader just raised an eyebrow, wondering what the heck they where yelping and cheering around. Birthday?

"And!! We are thinking…"

"Yes! Thinking!"

"That… we might throw a small party at the Prep-school! Just us, you and a bunch of sweets and pizza!"

"Pizza! Yay!"

"Pizza?" Tania asked, still a bit confused

The kids didn't seem to note this little confused quote from their idol, wondering more important things like….

"But… who'd pay the pizza anyways?"

"Well, we might have to make a small charity for it… I'm sure the New Islanders would loooove to cooperate"

"But they'll want to enter later!" a girl's voiced cried "And we want her for us that day…"

"Yeah… you're right…"

"Pansy little creeps"

"Excuse me…"

The Leader waved a hand to the children to call their attention. She was utterly confused.

"And why such big hush for it?"

"What? You don't want a party?" the boy who seemed to be the planner of that entire bunch seemed disappointed. The rest of the flock followed.

"Awwwwww…"

"What? Wait... er…"

"Lucky!!!!"

Wiz's voice ringed thru her ears, turning towards him.

He seemed worried, but now such thing was vanishing.

"You are…?" she mumbled, frowning.

"Professor!" the children cried, waving at him

"Oh… hi there" he saluted back "Hey… I need to talk to you urgently"

"Why would you want to do that?" her answer was quite dry, surprising him quite a bit.

"Professor Wiz!" one of the girls spoke. "Is the Leader ok?"

"Yeah… we offered to make a party to her…"

"But… is she busy on this week also?!"

"Busy…" he frowned "not that I know of… Now, if you excuse us, I'll have to settle something with her"

"Settle what?!"

"Just… come with me before you freak them out…"

The kids looked how the 'professor' was pulling the leader away from them.

How odd… weren't they a pair?

"Maybe he did something bad to her and she doesn't want to see him again"

"Aw… isn't that sweet?"

"That's why I won't have a girlfriend! They get so mad quickly!"

"Don't blame the Leader! It must not be her fault!"

"Yeah!"

And now the kids where squawking about things that weren't exactly what it was happening.

In a far alley from where he had encountered her, he placed her on the wall almost glaring at her.

She glared back.

"What do you want?"

"Listen!" he spoke with a bit of exasperation "Joy called me today and she told me the pokemon had escaped and you weren't there… what would I suppose?"

"Your suppositions are truly stupid…"

"And you're acting stupid yourself! What's wrong with you?!"

She pushed him away, turning her back towards his face.

"I have nothing! And why do you worry so much!"

"Well that's because we're…!"

He stopped at his own words.

Actually, what where they anyways?

Sincerely he thought at her being something like a sibling or something closer than a friend… but… not certainly going to make her something else…

"Because I know you" he cleared his throat "And you're acting strange… what happened last night?"

"Nothing!" she hesitated "Mind your own business"

Wiz frowned.

"This _is_ my business…"

"Well, you can see that I don't care…"

"And that's the thing…"

"What?"

He pulled her so she could face him once more.

It was surprising; her eyes seemed filled with –if not frustration – hate.

"You're not yourself" Wiz said serenely, trying to calm down what ever thing she had today. Not even on her 'week' she was like that (she tended to be more 'jumpy')

"And why do you say that?" she asked with an innocent mock

"That why do I say that?" he now was getting himself frustrated "god! I know you for… for just long enough to know that's not you!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"How much? Do you simply believe that the fact we've been seeing each other is a mere proof that you know who I _really_ am"

His eyes widened. He wasn't sure why but something had struck into him.

"I just know that's not you…"

"How would you prove it?"

Closing his eyes, he started thinking about things.

Maybe asking 'her' wouldn't be accurate, or trying to check on every detail.

Unless…

"I challenge you to a pokemon battle! A one-on-one battle with no time limit"

"Battle you say?" she chuckled "Oh, are you testing _me_?"

"Surely you can defend your title easily, Leader"

"You don't say…"

Tania tapped the blue pokeball belt with her left hand.

There where none.

She frowned, now where she could have left…

"They're in the right side of the belt ya know… I mean… after all you are right handed…" Wiz was now chuckling at this.

"I know!" she defended herself, looking towards such side.

So silly – she thought – at how over-decorated her balls where.

"Ready?"

"You bet I am…"

In a lone abandoned area, both friends where about to start their confrontation.

She looked at him with calculating cold eyes while he just seemed relaxed.

"Go!" she just shouted, releasing Birdy the Pidgeot.

"Ikke! Buggy!"

And so, the big blob called Snorlax came to display.

"Just like that time…"

"Shut up and make your move…"

"Alright! Buggy! Use Thunder!"

"Fly towards the sun Birdy –what a stupid name is that anyways? - and use Mirror move!"

The bird nodded, doing what her trainer had ordered.

Wiz could note how the pokemon seemed confused as well, as much as he was

"_She's giving orders…_" he thought while watching his Snorlax execute the attack "_where is her 'dancing'?_"

Snorlax sent a shock beam at the bird but he was blinded by the bright sun, making his attack inaccurate and misses for a long distance.

Birdy, however, managed to send with perfect aim the thunder paralyzing Buggy on his tracks.

Wiz was surprised at such tactic and its results.

"Nice…" he just said "Training does give their fruits, eh?"

"Shall I finish this?" she taunted, looking at Birdy "Now! Use Secret Power!"

Birdy did as ordered, using the energy she had at her disposal to launch a fiery attack at Buggy which tried to dodge it but unable because of his condition.

"Buggy! Use Rest!"

"Oh no you won't! Finish it with Sky attack, right on his head"

Birdy didn't look sure of using this last tactic, but had no other choice: she started charging herself with even more energy and after that she swooped down aiming at Buggy's head.

With her beak, she struck right in the middle of the pokemon's temple, making it fall flat on the ground.

Tania seemed pleased with the results.

"Anything else?"

Wiz returned Buggy back to his pokeball, looking at the Leader.

"I'm impressed, you battled well"

She just humped.

"However… that battle style isn't yours also…"

"Was that the point for all this?"

"Not also that but…"

He looked up.

The place was wide open, with no nearby buildings, almost at the farthest part of the city.

Only one lone windmill where a cloaked shadow laid.

"I think I found you…."

"What?"

"MEW! SHADOW BALL!"

"Mew…?"

A bright orb of light struck the shadow from the top, throwing it between both trainers.

Tania instantly collapsed, bringing worry to her Pidgeot.

The little pink fuzzball later appeared behind Wiz, snuggling him with her tail.

"Why you little…" a cold voice echoed within his mind.

"What ever you did, undo it NOW!"

"And if I refuse?"

"Well…"

Mew unloosed her tail and started using her own abilities on Mewtwo.

His body was being crushed, and he didn't seem to find the enough strength to escape.

"You should have stayed at the Center you know…"

"I don't need of your pitty…"

"Nor you need to have her like that, so, undo it…"

"Right… right… I'll give you back your girl… just stop making me feel worse than I am now…"

The boy snapped his fingers, signaling the pink cat to stop.

Mewtwo fell on his knees, supporting his weight with his hands.

"I'm asking politely, undo it now…"

"For a boy with no anger, you surely bring a hard time…"

"Now…"

"Right…"

Snapping his own fingers, the psychic unwieldy his powers from her.

As it happened, her consciousness started to return slowly, standing up as she did.

"Where?" she said softly, holding her head.

"Just to see how nice I am, I've taken away any memory from last night…"

"That sounds me like you did something I don't want to know…" Wiz crossed his arms and smiled

"Are you always like that?" Mewtwo didn't find this too amusing.

The trainer/professor just shrugged.

"Wiz?... I had an odd dream: I was eating pizza with some…"

She started walking towards him, with a mid-dreamy look on her face. Her steps where tottering, as a Spinda's walk.

"Er… just look your path before…"

-Crunch- She had fallen on top of the psychic's back.

"Squishy…" she let out in a delirious voice.

"… somehow I feel I deserve that…"

"Indeed you do…"

"Mew!" the pokemon nodded

"And… how the hell did you?"

"You know each other?" Wiz looked surprised

"Much like that" Mewtwo rolled his eyes "Thought I'd lost her…"

"Meeew!" she seemed irritated

"What?!"

Approaching with no preoccupation, the male trainer offered the psychic a hand which he refused with his sight.

"I'm assuming you're still mad…"

"Indeed, and I would really much appreciate if you told her to stop disabling me…"

"I thought she had already stopped it"

"She isn't just doing it as strong as before…"

"What can I say? You where looking for it…"

And so, the white pokemon only sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Come to my house so I can explain everything to you. You don't seem the kind of perso… er… intelligent form that is vicious or bad"

"How come?"

Crouching, Wiz looked at him at the level of where his eyes where.

"For starters, you didn't go berserk while controlling her. You could have scolded those kids…"

"I didn't feel like to do it at that moment…"

"Right…" Wiz smiled, rolling his eyes as he still offered his hand to him. "Shall we go?"

"And if I refuse?"

"There is always the Masterball…"

Somehow, Mewtwo flinched at the thought.

He wasn't really afraid of it but…. Just something on his gut told him it wasn't good or basically he just didn't want to feel 'trapped'.

"Can't you carry me or use that pink fuzzball on your head"

"Mew!"

"Do I look like a 10 year old twerp with a red cap and blue vest? And… I think she's not in the mood to carry you along…"

"She's never in the mood to do anything…"

Mew leered at the clone but just humped; releasing the rest of the disabled she had on him.

The other psychic just smirked, lifting himself from the ground while pulling his newly acknowledged trainer and making her float in the air.

"Just be careful…"

"Sure…"

He wasn't really sure how careful he could be with somebody he had some sort of resent but decided to leave him. Besides, Mew should say something if something goes wrong.

"This way…"

And so, the trio marched by a secret path back to Wiz's house.

-------------------------------

Aaaaand that's Chapter 4

I dunno… but it feels a bit …. Cutted out…

Oh well, explinations back a Wiz's? Will he work it out?

Find out on the next Chapter!


	5. Chapter 5: Date from Destiny

_**Disclaimer:**_

Mewtwo and the other Pokemon belong to Nintendo and the own pokemon company... Other Characters belong to their respective owners.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Should I?_

_Allow myself to be with them?_

…_As if I have another choice…_

_Wait! I _do_ have it. _

_I can stop_

_But… what is this feeling…_

_That tells me to continue…_

"And so here we are…"

The trio consisting in Wiz, Mewtwo and a 'being cradled' Tania entered the tall trainer's house.

With a hint of curiosity, the psychic pokemon looked upon the place, scanning it with his wide purple eyes.

"Interesting…" he let out, still looking about.

"Nice to hear you like my place" the professor replied with a small chuckle

Both later reach what appears to be the common room. It has a small coffee table and some armchairs, loveseats and a big couch on the middle resting on the wall.

Quite a comfortable place would it be if it weren't because there where quite some papers and writings around scattered, a laptop on the table and some empty cups all piled up.

"I've…. Worked a lot these days…. Place her on the couch while I clean up a bit. You can sit where ever you want…"

The boy left the room with the cups on his arms in order to leave them in the kitchen.

Some of the clanking of the glass and the whooshing of the water could be heard.

The small pink pokemon was for the moment busy arranging the amount of paperwork on the floor.

Mewtwo placed the girl gently on the couch as he had been directed to do so, looking at her curiously.

What an odd girl having placed such odd names on pokemon and having that thing of decorating everything. Even her backpack was decorated. As prominent and serious she might want to portrait herself (for what he had peeked on her mind while walking to this place) such actions denote her more as a little twerpy girl. How odd things are that project one thing but are different in reality and from the inside.

"The inside….. Some time ago I did that same discovery… on myself…"

**Tsuki no Tenshi ni Ikkimasu!**

_**Chapter **__**5 – Appointment from Destiny **_

With the room cleaned up and some new fresh cups with soda on the table, both the trainer and the pokemon sat.

The psychic pokemon watched how the other drank the cup in silence while Mew curled her tail around his neck, being careful not to strangle him.

She really seemed attached to him and that amused Mewtwo quite much: who would have thought Mew would be like that. But also…. How did he got her in the first place?

He frowned at the thought, only to return back his sight at the 'being-sipped' cup.

After a while, he finished drinking. Although it only took less than 5 seconds, when one thinks on things, it's like time stopped or lasted longer.

"So…" Wiz left the cup on the table

"So?"

"I was going to explain you why she had to use the Masterball…"

"Indeed you where"

Silence. Then a sigh coming from the young trainer.

He stood up, looking at a random spot in the wall.

Mewtwo couldn't translate if he was either intimidated by his sight or he was just like that.

"You see, there wasn't much a choice… I mean, from what she told me"

"Choice?"

"She found you unconscious on her Gym and became worried about your state so she thought of bringing you to the pokemon center and…"

"Now everyone knows about my existence…"

"Wait… how…?"

Now the psychic pokemon stood up, looking at him with his bright purple eyes.

"I was supposed to be kept away from people so they couldn't notice"

"Why?" Wiz frowned

"Because…"

Mewtwo walked a bit around the living room, he ended up giving his back on to the trainer.

"I want to keep my freedom… I want to be left alone… without any disturbances of such kind…"

The trainer could not much understand the 'whys' and probably it wasn't wise to ask them, for now.

"And now…"

"Now?"

"I am guessing the whole Island knows…"

"Oh, no. Nurse Joy is very strict on when handling things like that. She wouldn't divulge something that she wouldn't think would be prudent"

"How certain are you?" the psychic glared back at him. Wiz almost gulped.

Those eyes…with the way they where looking, it looked like a dagger had just pierced your chest or at least one felt unable to move at all. Perhaps his psychic abilities?

No… that was different… but such a striking effect…

"Pretty much" he however, recovered quickly.

That answer didn't satisfy the pokemon's inquiries, but that would have to do.

'Softening' his sight, he yet again took seat.

Inner sighing, Wiz repeated and sat as well.

"I won't budge in trying to find out how long you have known each other because…"

"…because?"

"Well, in part while I had her under my control, I took the leverage to take a peek on her mind. Firstly it was for strategy on her battles… which I though they where stupid by the way, but then picked up something that really interested me, and then a bit more…"

"How _much_ did you snoop on?"

"Just the present time memories… not much… just wanted to know what I was dealing with…"

Mewtwo smirked. For some reason, he noted how the trainer in front of him was becoming a bit nervous.

"Another thing I am quite interesting in knowing is how you got in here and brought all these people around…"

"Why such interest on that?"

"I have some issues…"

"Oh…"

More silence. The trainer thought such silence would be better to give more time to the pokemon to think. He had to admit he was fascinated at his manner of thought… such deepness. Yet, there was a hint of hurt which he was not going to meddle on. That maybe he'll leave for her who now lied on the couch.

However, the pokemon thought these laps of silence where because the trainer had nothing else to say. Such prudence… he wondered if there where any other humans that where that wise and… mmm... What was the word? … Tact maybe? Most of them tend to just blabber about stuff without thinking. He apparently was not one of them. They could get along… maybe…

"Well…" Wiz started to tell the tale, placing his cup on the table "A couple of years ago, she was much like any other trainer. She won badges and got tittles but she thought that wasn't enough"

"….I can see that… she has a tremendous ego…"

The boy chuckled – "You can say that again…"

This made the pokemon smirk: well, who'd known… they _are_ getting quite well.

"Anyhow" he continued "after winning her awards, she remembered seeing a lone island at the east of Cinnabar. I had actually forgotten it from our trips but we went towards it. She said it was perfect to build a gym and naturally she did. Later on, people came to challenge the new 'gym rookie' and she got famous at the fact that she was quite difficult or actually impossible to defeat. Countless of Trainers came to try a chance with her but they where battered completely. Such fame made people stay to train on her side which created small houses… and later they needed supplies, so they brought stores…."

"….and thus…. The city was born some time later…"

"Exactly: we didn't make the city, the own Trainer's did so."

Mewtwo leaned back on his place. Well, at least that wasn't their fault… completely…

"I see"

"And about her capturing you, she was so frustrated at that: she indeed wanted to battle you, but your conditions wouldn't let her choose…"

"I guess" he sighed, looking at the cup on the table "It was my doing as well: I don't like much the idea of sticking up with humans"

"Is it too rude if I ask why?"

Why?

The question echoed in the psychic's mind.

Why?

There where various reasons, some he wished to forget… but some other countered his own thoughts.

Not all humans where bad… and yet he wished to avoid them…

Not because of the experience: no… that was a lame excuse. Experience thought him not to be alongside stupid humans or greedy ones.

No… it was another thing

One he wanted to reject dearly, for he could not have weaknesses.

He was 'raised' in such way, and although he wished to change that he couldn't…

…_But… you came at that time when I was… feeling alone…_

Certainly the girl didn't seem much of a loner but… why? Why then that echo of her voice came on with that phrase: loneliness…

Something had struck him with that single question. Thousands of possibilities and answers… and he couldn't give one…

Even though his mind was rushing all these thoughts at once, he kept his same steady look and expression on his face, life if nothing happened.

Just some mere 4 seconds but it seemed he had gone hours.

Finally, he just shook his head slowly

"Not rude… but I'd rather keep my past behind me…"

"Oh… ok"

And yet another gap of silence.

It was only interrupted by the sudden shuffling of the girl in the couch.

Well, at least she was fine.

Wiz took an opportunity to stand up and get some more soda for himself, he was quite thirsty.

The reason he didn't ask if his guest wanted more was because it was not drank at all. Maybe he didn't like the soda?

The psychic pokemon just sat there, looking his reflection on his own cup.

His eyes could be seen, giving a small hint of sadness.

Why sadness? He certainly didn't feel sad.

Probably confused but not sad.

Not at all…. So then why?

Even though his mind wasn't all that awake back on the center, he could recall some bits of it.

There was one that surprised him the most actually:

_It's nice to have somebody when one's feeling low…_

"Have somebody… when one's feeling low…" he mumbled quietly, meditating those words "… but you have somebody already… don't you? So then why?"

But he… did he had somebody to be in those nights?

That sole thought made him shiver and he decided just to push it aside…

The more he could stop those 'odd' overflowing feelings, the better for his mind…

Why worry about those kind of things anyways?

"Um… sorry for that"

Mewtwo snapped out of his torrent of thoughts, raising his head up to see the newly arrived Wiz. He seemed to have filled his cup with the outrageously sweet drink.

"I'm a bit thirsty… and I've done some tons of research…"

"It's ok I guess…" the psychic waved a hand lazy, not really much caring about this type of things.

Sitting down, the professor sighed. Mew now was asleep on one of the arms of the lovechair, so placing his own arms on there was going to be a bit of a feat.

"I've been thinking…" the pokemon broke the silence

"Yes?"

"I guess there isn't much I can do about this…"

"Well… due your power you could escape from here and vanish our memories about you…"

"Quite much possible…"

"However, you will be marked with an 'Original Trainer' mark. You're registered under her name. Basically, you'll remember her…"

"Not much good to carry along with something…"

"Well, at least you can't be captured again…"

"By legal means at least…"

"Do you know another way?"

"Oh believe me… I've been around this world enough to see how you humans do your things…"

Mew and Tania yawned at the same time, and both actually seemed to have the same pitch.

"Maybe that's why your aversion to us: you've seem to see some of the negative things we do too often…"

"It's what springs the most, sadly for your case…"

"Or maybe you're looking for it?"

"How so?"

"What one thinks the most that is going to happen it's what one brings at some point…"

Now the psychic frowned: this didn't make much sense. Surely thoughts where powerful but… is the reason he brings too much adversity at himself is because he _thinks_ to get away from it…? Well, yet another thing to think on.

"How is it that you bring on such concepts and phrases, not many humans do as you do…?"

"Well" he laughed slightly, placing his hand on his neck as a sign of surprise "I think its experience… or maybe that I read too much. Yeah, experience and reading…"

"Reading?"

"Books, stuff I find… there are thousands of places where you can learn… or… unless…"

Both of their sights clashed, sticking together. Oddly, the young trainer had now gotten used to the look of his purple eyes and apparently the pokemon had learned to see his behind his glasses.

Shuffling some papers nearby (without looking away his gaze) he reached a small book, opening it at a random page and point at a random paragraph.

"Can… you read this?"

Mewtwo leaned towards the book, scanning the odd characters.

They where in bold black and he could easily see them from his normal leaned distance, but he looked closely at the details… or the few they had.

After inspecting them, he leaned back on the chair.

"No" a flat and sincere reply.

"Oh… well, certainly I thought that somebody with your knowledge and quite high level of thought would, but I guess there are other ways of learning"

Wiz closed the book and placed it on the table. He had a small smile on his face for some reason.

"Oh, indeed there is" the psychic chuckled "I can't probably read such symbols but I can certainly read minds: they have a vast of information, more than maybe your books can store"

"Isn't that something like invading space?"

"Mmm?" Mewtwo tilted his head slightly, somewhat confused. However, quickly connecting the dots, he realized what the boy meant and replied "Ah, well… I normally do it when people are asleep: I find some 'target' and I wait and follow. When he or she rests I start to 'read'. The human cannot realize when I do so and in exchange I clear his or her mind from any stressful thought he or she might have at that night"

"Well, that's a sort of relief" Wiz chuckled "but I don't think that's much nice to do… I mean… people might have some things that shouldn't be revealed…"

"I tend to turn those down… of course, I find some 2 or 3 things I realize I shouldn't have gotten to… but… they also help at some point. And just for you to know: I don't tend to do this type of 'reading' as much as you do yours… it's mostly when I have the feeling of wanting to…"

"If you are referring to me alone, I read a lot. However and sadly, much of the humans around here don't read much" a nervous laugh. He felt ashamed somehow "Especially where I come from…"

"That might explain some things…"

The boy did not reply, but maybe his reply could go in the lines of 'indeed'.

Of course, being a 'know-it-all' wasn't so good also, but it had its rewards. Definitively much more rewards than not knowing much… however… Well, he'll bookmark this for later.

The girl on the other couch moaned. Well, wasn't she comfy?

Maybe she will pass the night here? How much pressure did he place on her?

"She's going to be fine" Mewtwo reassured, looking how the boy's sight went onwards her "I didn't do much to her, just move her"

"I know but… I don't know if placing her in the couch was good idea"

"Why?"

"Because I think you'll end up sleeping here today…"

Wait… sleeping…

Is he actually expecting that he will sleep there?

It wasn't a bad idea but… honestly he wasn't used to it.

"Mmm… but… you are quite large… actually larger than me…" Wiz started to measure him with pure sight. "About 6 feet… probably more or less…"

"Really… I don't need a place to stay…"

"Oh right… come to think of it, you have your Masterball…"

Erk…

Masterball…

That wasn't good

Anything but that…

Besides going back to some facility on Viridian…

"Um… I think I'd rather be outside it…"

"I thought so… and my house has facilities for up to 4 guests but… never as big as you"

A nervous laughter to try to warm the ambiance. Maybe mentioning the Masterball to him wasn't a good idea.

"Well, to begin with… I'm not human…"

"Indeed, and secondly I think you're a bit of nocturnal…"

Now this had surprised the psychic.

"How did you…"

"Well, your skin is a bit pale and not much marked by the sun. I'd say you roam during the night. Also, much of the activities you described me involved nighttime"

"You _are_ indeed a Pokemon Researcher with knowledge"

"Well… they call me Professor. Maybe because of that"

"You deserve the title all right"

"Why… I'm quite flattered…"

And indeed he was.

"By the way…" Mewtwo stood up "I am curious at something"

"Yes?"

"How did you manage to get _her_?" and so he pointed at Mew

"Oh... well... something curious happened: trying to find out where she was, I stumbled with this legend. It actually seemed eager to let herself capture"

"What?!"

"Yeah… I think she knew you where around…"

"That explains…" the pokemon mumbled

"Apparently you don't have a nice relationship…"

"It's not that, but…"

_Who __does she think she is...? my… my… progenitor?! I was made in a freaking tank!_

_If she is something, she is at least my sister! A VERY obnoxious sister…._

Mewtwo frowned at the thought, looking to a side where the girl was.

Maybe and hopefully all females aren't like that… well, at least that red haired one back at Mount Quena wasn't… at some point.

"I think… I won't ask…"

Silence again. But this time it didn't felt as distant as in the beginning.

Actually, it was much friendlier.

"So…" Wiz spoke again

"Yes?"

"I think it's best if we move her to a bed… I mean, if she's going to stay like that…"

"Pretty much…"

"And I guess you're free to choose which place to stay for tonight. I mean… you're not going to live with me but rather with her, since she's your Trainer…"

Trainer… such an odd word….

"Tell me…" the pokemon advanced towards the girl in order to lift her. Why he didn't use his powers this time was something he wouldn't even dare to ask. Was he even feeling some mutual… affection to this newly acknowledged ally? "…does she have some other way to refer herself rather than the egotist 'Supreme Leader' tagline?"

"Mmmm… well… we do call her Lucky…."

"And how do _you_ call her?"

At this question, the boy blushed slightly but he wouldn't find out why.

Actually, what did he name her?

Normally he'd go for Lucky, just because it rang well.

Few times he actually called her by her name.

And other times, maybe, he wished to call her something else… he didn't have much of an idea of what… but another tag wasn't so bad…

"Well… she has a lot of names. I guess just calling her 'Trainer' would do"

"Trai…ner…"

And the boy nodded with a smile

"I guess that might work" the psychic replied with a small smile, maybe the first one from the evening.

------------------------------------------------

_A partner…_

_Somebody to call my own…_

_In the times I might feel low…_

_Oddly I now find myself unable to be lonely anymore…_

It was 2 AM now and the Moon was full.

Such a beautiful night to behold.

Standing on the roof of the place that held him for the night, he glanced up at the sky, wondering and thinking about the things he learned and the things that might come.

He didn't feel anymore the frustration from last night, but he certainly didn't feel too comfortable.

He is now under the jurisdiction of a human: he'd had to do what she orders.

But he had a mind… and he could disobey for sure…

From the few he knew about her now, he had the feeling she either wouldn't do that or didn't know how…

That aside, he now focused on watch the glister of the moonlight…. And to read that boy's mind as well…

-------------------------------

Chapter 5 is up!

Sorry for the lag… I have LoZ-MS on the making plus some other stuff

I'm in college BTW…

And stuff

Please keep the reading and the reviews!

_Da Mangaka_


	6. Chapter 6: To Train a Trainer

_**Disclaimer:**_

Mewtwo and the other Pokemon belong to Nintendo and the own pokemon company... Other Characters belong to their respective owners.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_What an odd dream…_

_I dram that I was floating around… later to find out I was crushed…_

_But all of a sudden something came to my rescue…_

_Now it all feels warm…_

_Fuzzy warm…_

_Mmmm? _

_Hello…_

_Who are you? You ask me_

_Well silly, depends who you are so I tell you who am I_

_Mmm?_

_A clash of light and shadow shall begin you say?_

_Where or when?_

……

_mmm… can somebody SHUT that stupid alarm?_

_Oh… there it goes… though I don't remember I could smash it like that…_

_Er… wait… if I'm asleep… then how…_

…_odd… why do I feel I am…_

Tania's eyes opened up for the first time.

It was yet another day.

Some Swablus chirped happily in a nearby tree, welcoming the morning.

Far from enjoying such pleasant sounds, she woke up frisky.

She had the sensation somebody was watching…. And really closely.

It took time for her to realize where she was: at Wiz's.

How she got there was later turned out to be a minor point as her sight stuck with somebody else's.

2 shiny purple orbs watched her with detail and now both faces where quite close.

Hers widened as dinner plates, still looking at such sight.

And with all the might and energy she had she did the first thing she could think on that moment:

"WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!"

**Tsuki no Tenshi ni Ikkimasu!**

_**Chapter 6 – To train a Trainer…**_

"ARGH! YOU INSOLENT SQUEAKING HUMAN!! SHUT UP!!!"

Not a really good way to have woken her up, Mewtwo thought, bringing his hands at the sides of his head.

She continued the long holding of her voice, she could easily become a soprano… but that obnoxious squeaking! It irritated his ears!

"WHAT?!" a loud bang was heard from behind. Wiz had entered the room with attires that would reveal he was much asleep some 5 minutes ago and didn't much bother to check himself before just appearing. He didn't even wear his glasses at this point, giving the psychic a chance to see him like that for the first time. It was odd; he looked so different without them…

"Does this …_thing_… have an on/off switch?!"

"Oh…" now the boy sighed. Ok… not something to be worried about… "er… well… um…"

"STALKERS!!!" the girl squeaked now, pointing at the pokemon. Her eyes where shut hardly and held an odd expression. Maybe the oddest expression the psychic's ever seen in his life: it wasn't much fright but…. It was some mix of fright, surprise with a spice of comedy? Well, she had the mouth as a meowth would do when flinched.

"Um… no… no stalkers around… just…"

"Is she usually like that?"

"Pretty much…"

"Joy…." He rolled his eyes, pretty much annoyed.

"Kyuuuuuuuu" now she shook her head side to side. What was going on? Clearly, he didn't do any damage at all….

"Um, Lucky… maybe you don't remember him…" Wiz poked her on the head to later point out to the white pokemon who was with the most irritated sight ever. He was so _not_ going to tolerate that… "Or, maybe you're just too hyper today…"

"Pokemon?"

Now Tania opened her eyes finally: right next to her side was Wiz with the most funny and nervous face she's ever seen. Maybe she went to high today?. Oh well, he's used to that type of behavior. But next to _him_….

"Er… Wiz… and… what is… that?"

"You don't remember?"

"Um… I… feel a bit fuzzy about what happened yesterday… ya know… ever since I got to the Center…"

"It's been 2 days since that…"

"Le wha?!" now another of her odd faces, showing disbelief and shock

The professor sighed. Where to start?

"Um… well, you… caught him to take him to the Center and…"

"Oh! I recall now!" she laughed "But… from point A to B…"

"There'll be time to explain…"

"So…"

Turning to the pokemon (who she flinched after seeing his face: maybe not good idea to call him stalker) she saluted with a small wave of her hand.

"Er… Konnichiwa… or actually Ohayo Gosaimasu if it isn't past 10 am"

"It's actually 12 pm…" the boy pointed at his watch.

"Kon…nich..wa?" Mewtwo repeated, a bit confused. What's the difference of salutes between some hours or others? It's just was 'hello'… wasn't it?

"Ah! It… speaks?"

"Technically, he can't. But he's psychic"

"Psy...chic?" Tania tilted her head "so… that means he uses telepathy, ne?"

The pokemon just nodded

"Oh, cool. Mmm, in that case I'd had to train you as Foodin… since you're psychic and all… or maybe as the usual…"

"Not with the dances please…" he rolled his eyes to a side

"Hey! What's so wrong with that… and how do you know already?"

"Should I remind you I'm psychic…"

"Meh…"

Now Wiz was quite much unable to say much. Just being there with the most awkward confusion expression.

"Ne, ne, Wiz!" Tania snapped back the male trainer's attention "You figured out what's it named?"

"Er…"

Well, he had to admit, he forgot that.

He was quite polite and talkitative yesterday and so impressed at such thoughts this… being had he actually forgotten the most important thing of them all: the name…

"I am waaaaitiiiing…." She replied in a sing-song tune

"Um… what _is_ your name anyways…? I never really asked yesterday"

Mewtwo turned to Wiz, looking at him and raising one of his eyeridges.

"If you need to know… my name is Mewtwo"

"Mew…two?" the professor repeated a bit confused "mmm, sounds like… are you for some reason related to Mew?"

"Mew? The New Species pokemon? The one called Mirage? Wiz, that can't be. Ya know what they say about catching a Mew… almost a feat to find it…"

"Well, I got one" he replied quickly to return to his thoughts "that might explain why you might know her…"

"Wait, WAIT… WHA?!" now she dropped her jaw

"I'll tell you later…"

Mewtwo turned his head to one side, trying to avoid both humans sight.

Did he have to go through this _every_ _single _time he said his name?

"To make the story short: I am a clone from Mew" he said flatly "And I'm pretty sure it's not the same one you have… but still…"

"Still, you crossed roads"

"…let's just keep it like that"

The Leader stood up finally from her bed, staring at both friend and pokemon.

She had her hands on her hips and an expectant look.

"Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu!" she greeted "I am the Supreme Leader of New Island. I know it's a long name but you can call me Lucky."

"How about just 'Trainer'" the pokemon replied dryly, making the girl fall in surprise

"Geh… but… my name…"

"I like to make things practical… get used to it…"

Saying nothing more, he stood up and started to leave the room.

Both trainers stood there, looking at him leave. It followed a gap of silence in which it was broken by the sudden 'hump' of the girl

"What a jerk…" she replied, puffing one cheek as a Jigglypuff. "well, Gosuto was also a challenge when I captured her. I'll show him who's boss…"

"His… power level is…"

"Over 9000? Bah! I have it higher… Besides…"

A pose, followed by the mark of victory in the air

"They don't call me 'Supreme' for nothing! I can battle, tame and train anything in my path!"

"Actually… you placed the 'supreme' remark on you… remem…"

"Oh shut up!" she hushed him "Besides, I am sorta psychic also, and readin' my opponents' minds 'bout their defeat I came up with the name"

"……"

It was better for him not to reply. It was official: she was hyper…

----

That day's breakfast was the oddest he could remember: Tania was there, his newly adquired Mew was there and Mewtwo was there also…

He poked himself at random moments to make sure he wasn't dreaming or tired… they say tired minds tend to create illusions to keep itself sane.

The Leader had Cereal, Mew was biting some bread she found there and now was trying to see how it tasted with butter. In the other side of the table was Mewtwo, watching at the trio eat.

That was a bit of uncomfortable, but he tried to understand such behavior.

He ate a bit of his toast, peeking at the psychics actions: for once, he seemed to have fun twisting the spoon that was supposed to serve the sugar in the table.

Another question was brought to his mind: what did _he_ eat? Probably not pokeblocks or specialized food… but still…

"Er… Mewtwo" Wiz heard Tania calling the psychic after eating. She was actually going for a second serving of cereal "Why don't you get something?"

Mew nodded, she agreed with the idea. But the other pokemon didn't seem too responsive.

"I am not too good with sweets…" he just said.

"Oh... well, there's... um… All Bran: Yucky dry cereal but nice (I guess…). Also there's Achamo Flakes or if you don't want cereal we have… um…"

She twirled her head towards Wiz, looking at him. She had the spoon she used for eating her cereal already on her mouth.

"Whadda you have after Cereal, Juane?"

"er…" a sweatdrop "there's… um… tuna?"

"Tuna in the breakfast?"

"It's 1 pm…" he pointed at the clock

"Ah yeah… well, I guess tuna will be fine."

"Tuna?" Mewtwo asked

"Yeah… it's fish! Delicious fishy fish. Or what? Don't you like fish?"

A blank stare at her. He now realized that as much as he might be irritated or confused with her, she apparently either wouldn't get it or wouldn't care.

"Here, I'll make you some…"

Mew turned her head at the girl as she stood from the table, going to the counter to grab a can of Tuna.

Both psychics where focused on how she opened the can with a sort of white device that made the can spin.

Mew followed the movements with her head and got a bit dizzy. This seemed to amuse her. For the other, however, it was just dull.

After squirting the water out of the can, she dumped the contents on a plate and served it to him.

"Eat up and go"

Of course, he would just stare at the plate covered with the meaty coat for a while, bringing some air of suspense and chilliness.

Finally, getting a fork from nearby, he got a chunk of it.

Maybe because to finally stop the sudden staring that he had from the trio in front of him?

The trio, meanwhile, waited for an answer.

Well, yeah… tuna is not the greatest food ever, but at least it was something.

The three watched him chew and gulp the chunk of tuna, waiting tensely for an answer.

The time seemed to get longer and longer.

"….."

"Yeeees?" the girl asked with a nervous hint.

"Well… this isn't so bad…"

"I know…" she laughed, still nervous "It's not the best thing in the universe, but it's still good"

"Well, at least it satisfies me…"

And so, with that thing solved, the 4 continued eating.

Surprisingly, he at the whole plate. So after his trainer asking if he wanted more he had yet another serving. Oddly enough, he _liked_ this probably dull but soft flavor and texture of the tuna, and he even wondered how to make it up for the dullness.

"Ya might wanna add some lemon and salt if you want" she suggested. Well, what do you know… somehow she read his mind…

-----

After the breakfast/supper, it was time for something the Leader had been expecting from the morning (that and maybe some other two things more) : Training.

"ALRIGHT LADIES AND GENTELMEN! REST TIME IS OVER! OUT, OUT, OUT!!!"

Throwing the various balls in the air, she summoned her 'alpha' team.

The group of six appeared in an ordered manner. One could even place a fanfare for such appearance.

The cries then followed up, showing they where ready to battle.

"Ok peeps, LISTEN UP!" she walked side to side in front of the row of pokemon. She was now wearing a purple skirt and a white shirt with an odd violet collar. Her hair was arranged in 2 balls as the Chinese folk would do. These ties where color silver with purple. A pair of silver gloves and boots and purple contacts where added to finish the set. "You rested enough yesterday I suppose"

The pokemon cried, apparently they where affirming this: they where made to fight and withstand any challenge. Maybe they where as proud as their trainer, and it was no surprise apparently for her.

"Well, because of that I believe you're gonna have some small extra charge of work to restore from last day"

The team nodded, already pumping up. They where about to advance to start their routines but they where stopped by their trainer.

"BUT! Before you commence, I wish to present you somebody who'll join your courses"

Now a confused chatter. Who was going to join _them_? The 'legendary' team? Apparently some pokemon from the other teams had worked hard to reach their level. That would also mean that one of them would have to withdraw to form a new team which they actually aspire at some point… but still… who?

But nobody came.

Tania stood like 5 minutes, pointing at the air with a victory air… but that later was bashed out.

She later turned out quickly and ran to the rim of the stadium.

"Oh, come on… pleaaaseeee…"

The pokemon stared at their trainer. What was going on? All of them knew never to disobey her, for she was one of the best (or at least in their opinion). Why would somebody _dare_ to question her?

"Ah! Pleaaasee… don't you see they are dying to meet you?"

"I don't pretty much sense them dead…"

"Oh, come ON!"

Finally, after some discussion with the shadows, out from them came a figure.

A tall slender and white figure with long purple tail.

The pokemon where astonished: where there such a thing?

Foodin frowned, sensing his psychic abilities and placed herself on defensive mode with her spoons at the front, however Saanaito (which was a Grardervior now) backed a bit looking shyly at him.

"Minna-san" Tania spoke to them as she reached the same distance as before "meet Mewtwo. He's psychic, and I guess you noticed Foodin"

The Alakazam turned her head to one side, feeling a bit of discomfort coming from the other psychic. The other pokemon just snickered.

Mewtwo didn't seem to care much about the other's actions.

"Listen up then, ya know the rules: once I get him working with the team, one of ya gotta get out to form another one. Depending on who seems to work least with him or etc, etc, might … er… ya know the rules"

The pokemon nodded in response, although Foodin didn't do so.

"Alrighty then" the Leader clapped her hands "let's start the training then!"

And with that order given, the pokemon started their routine: Shellshoka the blastoise started to 'Hydro Pump' some barrels filled with sand while Birdy I the pidgeot soared in the air trying to avoid the barrels that where sent to her. Gosuto was attacking the twin psychic female fatale (consisting of Foodin and Saanaito) with more tricks than from 2 days ago: Foodin was more of an attack battler but Saanaito concentrated more on defending.

Newly from the group ('new' if one says 1 year ago) was a Gyarados called 'Koi' which the Leader had found abandoned as a young Magikarp. He had become strong and really energetic ever since… enough to not being able to control her 'joy' (which really much consisted in biting at random). He was helping Shellshoka to shoot the barrels at Birdy I which skillfully dodged them and even used 'Mirror move' to give some shots of her own.

Mewtwo observed the training routine: it could be called organized but apparently it was really repetitive at the point it took him 5 minutes to decipher all of their movements.

Also, he could find out that the pokemon where just rising their qualities at points that wouldn't do much anymore: the Pidgeot was surely fast at being able to dodge the barrels but it lacked physical defense (noted on how it winced when hit by the rim of one of them), the Blastoise's and Gyarados' special attack must be high as well but the Blastoise was utterly slow (compared to the rest of the pokemon) and the Gyarados' aim was terrible (compared to the other water pokemon). By the quick 'scan' he did on the Alakazam, he knew her psychic abilities where quite high ("although and of course, not as much as mine…") but the fact that she sometimes used the Grardervior's shield to protect _herself_ marked a lack of defense and worse… special defense. Of course, the extreme usage of the shields showed the Hoen region's pokemon lack of either physical or psychic attacks which he pitied, as no psychic pokemon should lack of such. Defense is surely good but attack makes them mark the point.

Apparently the only one who seemed somewhat balanced was the ghost pokemon… but maybe she just needed some adjustments on her behavior…

"How long have you've been with them?" Mewtwo asked after his little mental review.

"Eh?" the trainer turned, looking later up to think "Um… well… Shellshoka's the first one I got; I was 8 at that time. Birdy I (and yeah... I say first because now there are 17 'Birdy's : Birdy I's the original from Kanto, II form Johto, III from Hoen, IV from Orange Island, V from Sevii, VI from Orre, VII from a Trade... And then the siblings from them ranging from VIII to XVII. XVII is shiney…). Saanaito was a gift when I was 9, Gosuto was something I tamed back when I was 10, Koi… well, I just got him last year… poor thing, but he has grown a lot! Foodin was from when I got to Cerulean… a really spiky Abra; I just had to catch it!"

Both later observed for a while in silence how the group trained. The Leader seemed to have bottled quite much pride and joy towards them, as she moved her legs in excitement.

The psychic cat just stood there, continuing with his research. There was plenty to do with them…

"Tell your pokemon to stop…" he later spoke after some time.

"Wha?" the girl turned her head towards him, having a confused expression

"Just do it…"

"Noooo, not unless you tell me whyyyy"

She tilted her head while looking him, and even though his expression was still serious he was starting to get a bit frustrated with this… human…

"No matter then" Mewtwo's tone was now cold "I can do it myself…"

Suddenly, a strain was felt on all the other pokemon's body: something or someone was pulling them to stop what ever they where doing.

Tania turned towards the field as she saw her pokemon crying confused at what was going on. She was as much as surprised as worried and scared. What was going on?

Then she looked at the psychic next to her: his left arm was lifted and he had a cold striking glare… which shined! It had a shine of blue hues!

More than dazzled or surprised, now she was terrorized.

"STOP IT!" she cried out, holding her chest hardly "YOU'RE HURTING THEM!"

She continued watching at her tortured pokemon, unable to move but really in pain. She had no idea of how to act… this… this pokemon was something that could probably out of her league

_But I _am_ the Supreme Leader…_

"I ORDER YOU TO STOP NOW!!!" the leader scram with authority, her eyes had a strike of anger but they where pretty much afraid still. "AS YOUR TRAINER I ORDER YOU TO STOP!"

Tears started to pour out of her eyes and she was actually surprised by that. Why was she crying?

The pokemon just 'humped' taking its disable away from the rest of his new 'partners', however, by some odd reason, he couldn't stare at her eyes for long.

"I warned you…" he replied dryly.

But the girl didn't respond: she just stood there, cleaning out her tears and sniveling. Such a waste of minerals… but… why… why did it hurt _him_?.

The rest of the team fell flat to the floor, Birdy having the most impact since she was in the air and Gosuto having the least for obvious reasons.

Saanaito was too scared to move, even after the effects and Fooding was clearly pissed. The other pokemon where just too confused.

"Listen up!" Mewtwo's voice roared thru the stadium "In the little time I've observed you I've realized your stats are much lower and pathetic that I would have thought they where…"

The pokemon didn't respond, they where just too busy checking the team to see if everyone was alright.

"Now, here are the preliminars: the Pidgeot's defence is frail, the Blastoise's too slow… Id' say Slaking slow, the girl with the spoons there lacks of attack which is _not_ good at all, the other one lacks special attack which is worse…"

Now they where starting to be pissed at him: how a 'newbie' like him without any respect for their Trainer (who they have noted she was in a state of shock) come there, disable them to get their attention and tell them they suck! What the hell?!

They replied to him in defense: how speed was working for the defense, how pokemon cannot be perfect as they each have their abilities stable or even why would they take order from _him_.

Birdy later commented how their Trainer acted strange a day ago and the symptoms that Foodin clearly stated as a mind control. How dare he do such thing! That is forbidden within psychics!

Saanaito tried in vain to calm the horde of pokemon who where now plotting to strike this new one: clearly she didn't want a fight to go on… not like this…

"If you wish to continue to have your laughable stats then go on, train like you've done. But, if you wish to be stronger… then I can personally train you…"

_Wait… train?_

This snapped Tania from her trance. How… when did that happen? That pokemon can train others.

"Excuse me…" she waved to him "Isn't that supposed to be _my_ job. Training _you_?"

"Clearly you haven't done much…"

"Why are you being so mean with me!" she replied "I didn't do nothing to you… rather than … catch you…"

"I have placed that behind; however, I shall not accept order from you… not unless they are at my level…"

"WHAT?!" this was getting ridiculous "I have _all_ my badges from _all_ the regions and you _still_ tell me I am _not_ in your level! What are you? A 'Cinnabar Glitch'?"

"You're not getting it, are you?"

"No, clearly I am not…"

"In that case I shall do my own bidding"

"I wouldn't allow you! As your trainer…"

"_My_ trainer…? Clearly you thought I would call you easily trainer?" his eyes glistened again, giving her a chill on her spine. He advanced slowly at her getting at a point he only needed to bow to bite her nose (if he would have wanted so…). The size disparity was tremendous and frightening: although she was 5'7", it was no comparison to his 6'2". And even if it wasn't so much the size, she felt like melting. Now she was wishing not to have captured him and let him go… so much problems and she couldn't handle them. Where was Wiz when she needed him the most… he was always busy at such matters… "No… not even with your egotist 'Supreme Leader' for you are not my Leader either…"

"So then…" she tried to gain some courage "What am I for you?"

Silence. Even the chattering of the pokemon ceased bringing only more grimness to the place. His eyes where much angrier than…

Wait… she had seen those eyes before… at that day...

At the Center…

Few memories she had of what happened… but her unconscious started screaming.

She knew what it was coming… and she started to cry again…

_Nothing more than another human…_

The Leader gasped, holding her neck with her hands while still keeping balance of her body.

The pokemon now cried worried and scared at seeing what their trainer was going trough.

Saanaito started to cry hardly as much as the leader was doing, the only difference is that she had the choice to do so while on her trainer few it was left.

Slowly, the female Trainer started to loose sense of her current situation and time, slowly forgetting about herself and of her own soul which was probably being pierced at the moment.

Although her eyes still contained tears, these where empty and showing no more than hollowness.

And so she stood still, rigid and looking forward with her eyes lost.

The pokemon couldn't take more and they attacked.

_Idiots… just like her…_

As easy as they came, Mewtwo swatted back all of the attacks and their attackers with them. With Shellshoka's own hydro pump he knocked out Birdy whose body served to knock out Koi.

Foodin was no match for his psychic abilities, and Gosuto couldn't do much but rather confuse herself and be hit by her own attacks.

Slowly, all of the pokemon fainted, except for one: Saanaito.

She was still too horrified at how her partners where taken almost instantly, still crying in her place.

She also knew she wouldn't stand a chance: he had told her something it was true, she had no Special Attack.

The psychic cat looked at the terrified pokemon for some instance and shook his head slowly, probably sighing at having used such measures, but there was no turn back on this now.

…_sometimes I even wonder how harsh can I be to myself…_

_Stopping these odd feelings…_

_Maybe some day…_

"Now…" he walked to his puppet "Return your pokemon. They won't be able to battle for today."

Nodding, she did as she was ordered.

"Good. Now, take them to the center to replenish them and afterwards take me to your city and show it to me. Afterwards, we shall walk to your home"

"Yes Master…" she replied emotionless, nodding.

Walking in front of him, both trainer and master walked outside the gym in a cloudy thunderous sky…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uh oh… apparently it'll take time for him to get used to this… or viceversa?

Oh well… here's Chapter 6. Hope you're liking it as much as I like writing this stuff.

And remember kiddies: be kind to Read n' Review!

Toodles and 'till next time!


	7. Chapter 7: The song of the Night

_**Disclaimer:**_

Mewtwo and the other Pokemon belong to Nintendo and the own pokemon company... Other Characters belong to their respective owners.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…

_Somebody…_

_Somebody's calling my name?_

_Who?_

_Why?_

… _Who am I?_

_Where am I?_

… _I know I am moving…_

_I know I live…_

_But still… I don't feel…_

…_no ma…tter…_

_That… doesn't…comply with… Master's… orders…_

… _yet… somebody else calls…_

The moonlight was bright that night.

Both shadows strolled on the darkness within the streets and within alleys.

She showed him what he wanted to see, and he took her where he wanted.

It wasn't so comfortable, he had to admit, but he wasn't in the mood to bring a stupidly cheery girl around.

Why was she so cheery anyways? It's not like everyday was something to grin on.

Was her life perfect or what?

"_That would explain her ego though..._" he mused.

At some few times, though, he felt like for some reason his powers over her where slipping slightly but he was quick enough to fasten that again.

There was so much he now wanted to know about this …trainer of his…

If he was going to stay, at least he had to know with what type of person…

"Well… what do you know…? I think I'm going to be busy this night…."

**Tsuki no Tenshi ni Ikkimasu!**

_**Chapter 7 – Yoru no Uta: Kirari no Kokoro**_

"Master… we have arrived…."

Not for his surprise, the place where she lived was the hotel in the center of the city.

The thing that _did_ surprise him was the fact that the hotel seen by far looked _exactly_ like the castle he had built some years ago. What surprised him more… she slept in the _same_ place or room he did. The place was very much the same, except that of course more welcoming, it was a hotel of course.

Could it be? Somebody remembered?

No… he was sure he had erased everyone's minds, even the subconscious.

Still, even though that, nobody nor any other trainer had accessed the places he used to sleep, rest or even eat.

So how could she…?

Shaking his head away from that thought, he ordered silently to move on deeper inside and so they did.

It had such an odd feeling… he was in a different place but somehow he felt at home.

Home… something he couldn't find in years of wandering around.

Sitting on the couch that was looking at a big window (which much reminded him of his own seat) he sighed.

He knew it: he shouldn't have been so harsh with the pokemon but the nerves of that girl…

"Shall I get you something master?"

The girl was now silent but very serviceable, quite much like a maid: holding her hands at the bottom near her stomach joined with her sight on the psychic waiting for any orders, whether they are verbal or not.

He shook his head slowly, sighing: did he have to go thru this? He could just erase her memories and slip away…

But there was something on her… something that wouldn't let him go, even if he left the place.

"_There is the fact that I have read few about her…"_ his thoughts where racing a lot, thinking and rethinking again. About things that came and might come. Consequences, actions…

He had to admit he was quite curious about such girl. It's not that he hasn't met people like that: there are certainly thousands of girls and female youngsters that act like if they where queens of the universe… but, still… this one who was standing by like his shadow perked his attention.

That was it: he wouldn't be able to leave unless he satisfied his curiosity. What was so special about the girl or what had caught him –rather than the ball- he was about to go and find out…

"_But first…"_

Waving his hand, he called upon her once more.

She made a small bow, keeping her oddly serene yet expressionless face.

"Yes?" she asked

"I'm about to do something but for that, I must set up some things" Mewtwo said, reclining more in the couch "Firstly, I wish you to change your attires and do what ever you do before you go to sleep"

"Is that all?"

The psychic nodded, looking at her firmly.

However, just as he had just given the approval, something just made his face shift to utter confusion: the girl… this human _teenage_ girl had started to undress _in front_ of him.

Not that he was interested on human anatomy or anything sorts, but he was sure that they just simply don't do that…

"_Well… we all start with something…"_

She wasn't much slender as most of the people her age and gender but still she had a small hint that she had left that in order to gain more strength on her body. Quite much tall even without her boots.

Having her in such state, he ordered her just to halt in her place in order to just give one quick look: much as that boy with the mew, without that awkward outfit she used to have she looked quite different. Too different actually.

Was she possibly hiding something?: From what he saw there wasn't any sort of strong bruise or scar on her, nor any malformation. No, actually she was – if one can say – well built… just like much of the other humans.

This made him shift to other thought: females… they always tend to try and change something on their bodies, never happy at how they look.

He's heard it: how some have even stopped to eat or just do some strange procedures on them, even on the pokemon.

Vanity, something that he just couldn't understand too well.

There was nothing wrong with her, from that first look, and he was sure much others are the same… so why...?

A look at the window, that one which showered the place with moonlight. It gave a sort of aura filled the place.

With another wave he sent the message of continue: he was as much sure that humans didn't stay in that way so long.

And so his theories where true: soon after she was inside the bathroom, taking a shower.

Predictable.

Again, his sight went for the moon: the one who had followed all this time.

The moon is nothing more than the reflection of the sun, while the sun's rays gives a glorious shower of energy and nurture to all the inhabitants of this planet, the moon gave rest and blanketed the dark skies. Without the moon there was sure to be no light in such lonely times. But who is given the credit always is none other than the solar star.

It is true: the Earth can live without a moon… but it would just look strange, probably because people have grown used to a white beacon as much as him.

But… would the world really need something like him? A roaming shadow

The steam from the shower slowly came from under the bathroom door. Was she boiling herself?

Well, humans are known to like warm and long baths specially women.

Taking away what ever thought was now in his mind, he sat down again in the couch and waited.

-------

_Why do you have to go?_

_... please come back…_

_Can't you stay longer?_

_Why?_

_This world is so big… I can't be on it alone…_

_Please Stay!_

_Please…_

A shot.

As a shot he snapped his eyes open.

The psychic had apparently fallen asleep. Who could blame it: it was a nice and comfortable couch.

"For how long…"

He couldn't recall what had awoken him, but he knew it wasn't something pretty. Something more like dread and despair.

As he could, he shook that feeling away quickly, pretending probably it never happened.

Standing up, he glanced again at the window: it was cloudy with chances that it had already rained…

"…_but why?"_

He had just given some steps when he encountered some clothing. The Leader's clothing.

Mewtwo remembered: he had sent her to arrange herself to go to bed and sleep. Since the place was silent, it was probable she had done so already. But for how long, it was still a mystery for him.

In any way, she had done as ordered and now it was his turn to move.

It didn't took him too long to find her room: with a banner that said 'here rests the leader' it was quite much easy. But it wasn't the fact of what the banner said –for he didn't know to read words – but because it was the only explanation of why a banner would be in the first place.

As he had ordered, the girl was fast asleep. Curled up in her bed which bedding was decorated with the many pokeballs that existed in the world.

Many of which he had not seen himself: why would he anyways?

"Right then… now, if you excuse me…"

Touching her temple, he looked at her serenely.

His anger was no more, but he was still certainly not with the idea to follow her blindly.

Now more than ever he had to know… know what type of person she really was.

As his eyes lighted a bit, he soon found himself no where inside the room he was before.

It was probably much more majestic than the place she used to live or sleep, quite much decorated. This girl's mind… was quite … refreshing somehow…

There where so many elements that he had the sensation that if he could match he would end up making other things.

First, he checked on her skills – for skills are important, even in humans: she was quite creative but such thing made her screw up too much (like … probably the past 2 days). Also in some way she had a natural leadership which probably she is either unaware of or scared. Mmm… scare to lead? Amusing…

He dug up even more: her past, her thoughts, her most biggest desires, everything appearing in front of him, playing like if it where a movie.

The room lighted with the many 'windows' with 'movies' that surrounded him now, watching each of them with detainment at some points, passing to the others and so on.

Her life was a bit like how human kids live today: with some friends and some things to do, somewhat overprotective parents and dreams of going further than anyone else.

It was a bit of disappointing that he couldn't find the one memory he was looking: how she got into this island. There are fragments but there aren't many things he can see or use.

"Pitty… I guess I'll have to dig up more…"

She was quite a very good combatant with pokemon: gaining their trusts even it seemed difficult. Was it probable she tried with him? Well, he wasn't like most pokemon…

Each capture wasn't just a collection of things, but a gathering of more friends and allies.

That Gyarados that she had mentioned before: it is amazing it evolved from an incredibly ill Magikarp. There must be something he is missing… how she raises them.

Her pokemon might not the most powerful, but they are simply too loyal.

_But… you came at that time when I was… feeling alone…_

A voice snapped his multiple views.

One that came from one of the 'screens' floating above him.

It was fuzzy, filled with flask like an old TV. It was probably because something had made her forget. Hmm, wasn't that the pokemon center?

He centered his attention in that particular screen, the image was blurry but still a bit clear.

He could see himself lying on the bed, while she was a bit close to him.

Since he was in her perspective, he could only see what she was seeing, but for some reason, he could feel she was actually smiling.

He could even feel some certain warmth… is it possible that maybe…

"If you where human… I could mistake you for an angel…" her voice echoed again "I mean... they say angels are completely white"

An angel…

Angels are nothing more than imaginary beings that humans create in order to explain some situations or actions that cannot be explained.

Also, they are supposed to be perfect, an exhilarated representation of purity and justice.

He was none of the above… he was not even human to begin with.

And yet… the warmth persisted.

"But… you came at that time when I was… feeling alone…" she continued "And I appreciate it really… it's nice to have somebody when one's feeling low..."

He dug up in her current thoughts at that moment to find something interesting: even though she was surrounded by people who cared, people who even worshiped her and praised her… somehow she felt … hollow… empty.

"_Like if something where missing…"_

The dread from before invaded him again.

What was it? Why did it seem familiar?

They where different, from separated words and somehow… why?

_People don't seem to like me too much… I'm too awkward… actually, I like to be awkward but some people look at me strange…_

Another of her thoughts came into his mind, making just that feeling grow more.

Why would she felt different? There was nothing different from her and the others…

_I'd like to have somebody to share my thoughts and feelings… it seems odd but… sometimes, I really get lonely…_

He gripped his head, feeling that everything around him was spinning, melting and vanishing.

Pain…. Some pain in his own chest.

"This is not mine…." He grunted

…_I know there are good people in the world…_

_People... and even pokemon as well, the harder the are to love the more they need so…_

It was utterly confusing… why?

Wasn't her life perfect? Why was she longing for such thing?

He couldn't understand, but something within started to echo, and he wanted it to stop.

The 'screens' bursted in thousands of lights which later vanished, living him kneeled, deep into trying to take all the confusion.

_I'm scared…but more to ask for help…_

_I know I can do it alone… I must_

_But… what if I fail?_

Soon, his eyes opened, still on that realm.

He was panting hardly, still unable to shake those feelings off.

A defense system maybe? No, she doesn't have something like that. He checked that out

"Hey…"

A voice called to him.

As he looked, he noticed it was her in the flesh.

But he was still on her mind, so what was that?

"Are you ok?" she asked, a sweet smile was on her face. It was quite comforting.

"What was that?" he just replied

"You where just looking onto the bad things… things that still hurt me as well…"

"Hurt you? But …"

The girl's smile turned a bit sad, but still lingered

"Why are you afraid to trusting me...?"

"Afraid?"

"I know… that… people don't tend to be really nice lately but… I really wanted to be your friend…"

Mewtwo stood up, frowning. It was odd. All of this was turning odd.

"Who are you?" he asked with some authority, one that made the girl flinch a bit

"…I am I… who are _you_?"

The psychic gasped: that question again…. Who was him, and where he was going…

It was like a cycle.

"What are you afraid of?" she asked once again, looking at him in the eye.

"Afraid?"

The image walked towards him, smiling tenderly

"…It is ok to be afraid sometimes: that helps us to find out the reasons and try to overpass them but… don't be afraid all the time…"

"Mmmm…"

There was something on this girl: was it possibly her true self?

"Why do you make such façade?" He looked at her "Why pretend?"

"For the same reason you do…"

A sigh. He wasn't liking where was this going.

"I don't like loneliness… I'm afraid of being alone…"

Another look. Maybe that was the most sincere thing he had heard… and again, that echo…

"But you have people"

She didn't reply, but he understood why.

He had felt the same: there are thousands of people, pokemon… but still…

Nobody to… share… things…

"_At least we have something in common…"_

Closing his eyes, he gave one last sigh.

"Leaving so soon?"

"… I already got what I needed, thank you"

She smiled, waving at him

"Just remember… it is ok to admit fear… just, don't be taken by it…"

---

It was morning again.

The sun was up in the window where Tania slept.

With a big yawn, she welcomed the sunrays as she stretched her arms.

"Guah…. Morning again…" she said lazy "Why can't I sleep mo…."

She noticed a small bulk next to her which took much of her bedding.

Deciding it was best to take it off before anything else happened, she pulled it a bit.

A little purple lump appeared which made her frown.

Then something white… then more white and then...

She gasped, but later just gave a bright smile with her eyes shut.

"Awwww, isn't that the cutest thing ever?" she squeaked "Who would have said? I've done it again!"

The Leader poked the psychic cat which was rolled on some sheets and curled up next to her, such a nice thing to see…. But well, maybe later for she has a headache she can't pull off unless she sleeps again.

"Night night…"

_What I fear?_

_Probably Loneliness as well…_

-------------------------------------

Meh…. See you next time!


	8. Chapter 8: Live Action

I'm sorry for the long hiatus on this story

_I'm sorry for the long hia__tus on this story. The thing is that I have a lot of school work, a job, I'm preparing for some conventions, doing my first public doujishin AND I am also currently in the middle of other 2 fanfictions: "LoZ – Metroid's Shadow – Tale of the Dark Shadows" and "Dairantou Smash Brothers EX"_

_Also, I had a large writer's block on this story __and… as you can se, it's been almost 6 months since the last update._

_So, without anything else, ere comes the next episode of this._

_Also, this means there will be trama development and stuff that you might not expect! So stay tuned!_

_Da Mangaka_

_--_

_**Disclaimer:**_

Mewtwo and the other Pokemon belong to Nintendo and the own pokemon company... Other Characters belong to their respective owners.

_--_

The clock was ticking, and although it was mid November, it was quite hot that noon.

Actually, it was half past twelve, and there was plenty of activity going on outside the hotel.

The flocks of Pidgeys and Ferows where moving along, roosting in the roofs they could find.

A bit of sunlight entered the room where the Leader was sleeping, holding softly one of the limbs of the psychic cat.

She was really happy, her smile showed such, and really comfortable of holding the tail which she occasionally snuggled.

The psychic moaned at such movements, sometimes asking softly what was going on before he went back to deep sleep.

Half and hour more passed and the sun rays where flooding literally the room.

"…just some 5 minutes more…" she said, rolling on her bedsheets, away from the psychic.

This pulled the tail away from him, he sleeping curled up but facing her – he disliked the idea of exposing his neck.

At the constant tugging, he started to wake up lazily.

Afterwards he looked at the alarm clock: 1:10 pm.

Never he had overslept like that, he usually woke up when the clocks said it was 5 am.

Rising a bit, he looked at the sleeping trainer one more time with a peculiar amusement, the one found in a child when finding something curious.

Ah, there was the reason of the tugging: his tail.

Chuckling for himself – he even started to wonder why was he in such god mood considering last night – he leaned towards her and poked her in the cheek.

"Wiz… cut it out… I wanna sleep…"

Another poke, this one deeper, almost making her flesh stick with her teeth

"bleh… no…"

And yet another poke, this time in the forehead

"Alright! Alright! I'll wake up!" Tania moaned, opening her eyes slowly.

Both of their gazes stuck with each other, hers a bit surprised and his – if not glaring – looking at her deeply.

Silence was the background, only interrupted by the chirping of the many flying pokemon that went across there.

Finally, Mewtwo smiled

"…That's mine…"

**Tsuki no Tenshi ni Ikkimasu!**

_**Chapter 8 – Live action**_

Both where now sat on a chair, looking at each other eagerly.

One trying to break the will of the other, one trying to overcome each other.

Her natural mahogany eyes fighting against the gaze of the purple eyes of the psychic, who had probably the temptation of going further.

Then, all of a sudden, the face of the leader started to get filed with air, puffing her cheeks.

The psychic frowned, wondering what was making her go like that, he certainly wasn't doing anything.

That was, until she bursted laughing.

"Heh! Look at you!" she pointed at him, laughing still.

He just placed a deadpan, what was going on with her?

She was officially going to be categorized as either demented or simply just out of her mind.

"What?!" he demanded while rolling his eyes. He was already mentally preparing himself to bash her with one of his psychic waves and leave the dammed island for good.

Noticing the subtle anger in his eyes, the trainer stopped laughing although there where some giggling.

"Geesh… don't you have humor?" she crossed her arms

"Humor?" he frowned "What kind of demented humor are you thinking woman?!"

"Well… at least it's good to see a reaction for once…" now she humped, turning her back on him "Usually he stares at me blankly and doesn't say a word…"

"He?"

After pondering a bit, he connected the dots into figuring out who she referred to: the young professor she referred as 'wiz'.

He just rolled his eyes – how was he _that_ patient?

"I don't find a reason why he shouldn't be like that?" he replied dryly.

"Like what? All silent?"

Mewtwo preferred not to answer, which made the girl whine even more.

"Oh come on! I didn't do anything bad! Besides…"

Now she sneered

"You're _my_ pokemon"

"Firstly, I am here on my own will, which brings me to the second yet most important point: I am _not_ yours. I'm here because I want to."

With a confused face, she released a 'huh?' which made the pokemon sigh.

"Just… telling you that you are _not_ my trainer. I will battle aside you and offer you my support – when I desire to do so- but that doesn't make you my trainer"

"Right, right" she waved a lazy hand "Very well… besides, it's not like you're the most important thing in the world anyways…"

"Neither are you, and until you earn my respect I will continue to tease you and test you"

A smirk from the psychic, one that made the trainer shiver a bit.

After the commotion passed, in which it took her a big bowl of cereal to munch, she sat down closer to him, side by side.

"Right… so now… what do you have in plans?"

What was she intending to do asking that question?

He had obviously nothing much to do rather than following her.

That's right, it was a new investigation: now that he had gotten into her mind, he was going to make a sort of investigation about human behavior. Much like the ones humans do on pokemon and which are usually televised.

With this in mind, he nodded and looked to her expectantly

"What?"

"Well, I have not much of an idea. I see you as a bright girl who tends to have ideas as fast as you can think on replying on this"

"Was that an insult or a compliment?" she leered

"Take it as you might like…"

"Fine… you want an idea… I'll give you one…"

The next pose she placed was just too funny for even him not to avoid laughing: she sat on her chair with her legs crossed (as she could: the chair bottom was slightly smaller than the size of her legs in such position), arms crossed, eyes closed with her head tilted up and a cheek puffed.

She would go tilting her head side by side, somewhat humming at a point while 'thinking'.

What sort of position was _that_ anyways?

But he wasn't going to give in that easily. He wasn't just any kind of sapient being, taunted by this awkward occurrence that was called his 'trainer'.

So instead he raised an eyeridge and sighed, burring his head on his hand.

This was, however, clever: it allowed him to look irritated while he was actually snickering.

However, this went unnoticed as she continued on such pose, eyes shut in thought.

"I dunno… what _do _you suggest?" she suddenly spoke up, almost falling from her chair while trying to undo that pose.

"Well" he stood up from the small chair – small considering his size "I usually wake up early, walk around the place I am and spend most of my time meditating"

"…meditating?" she tilted her head "You mean like sitting down, close your eyes and do nothing?"

"It's not 'nothing' what you do!" now he was somewhat irked "You concentrate your energy, feel it flow in order to learn how to use it better"

"Oh wait" the clapped her hands "I've heard of _that_ one"

"What do you mean?"

"Well… there are these people who say they are meditating but don't do a thing… most likely sleeping… or wait… I think that was an anime I once saw…"

He wasn't sure if to slap his face or kick hers. And what the heck was this '_anime_' she spoke of? Maybe it was the reason she was that stupid…

"Say…" she approached him and tried to reach his height by standing on her toes "Can you teach me how to do it?"

"Teach you?" he frowned "to meditate?"

She nodded a lot; almost her head seemed that it could snap off any second with the strength she used.

"Why not? I mean, we gotta do something today? Unless you wanna train?"

A grin from the trainer. This seemed more cocky than happy.

"Fine then" he humped "But don't expect I'll be that good of a … 'teacher': I just do the things and period. If you can follow me, good. If not, well you missed your chance"

"'kay… geesh… why are you so angry anyways?" Tania leered at him

"Because that's how I am… I would like to ask you why you are so cheery but I guess that's how you are…"

"Well… I'm cheery because I want to make my environment cheery…"

"…what?"

He looked at her for a brief moment, pondering what she had just said.

Being in the mood she wanted her surroundings to be.

It could probably have some logic and for such reason he left it to think about it later.

"Ya know, if you are sad things will seem sad and gloomy. If you are happy… well… you might find yourself very lucky. My mom used to tell me that, although at some point I wondered if she was just trying to cheer me up. So far, however, it's been proven true at some point…"

Well, there was a slight explanation there.

A way to see the world: the moods might change one's perspective.

That's _very_ much true.

Perhaps… just perhaps… she wasn't as stupid as she looked…

"Maybe if you stopped being so grumpy then you'd like me more" she winked at the pokemon, making him stop his train of thoughts and making him blink several times.

"And why would I do that?"

"Didn't I just tell you?" she sighed

"No, what I mean was 'liking' you. Why would I want you to be likable?"

"I dunno… maybe a better relationship?" she moved on her place. He had noticed how she tended to move a limb – usually one leg – unconsciously at a fast rate. Probably one of those 'tics' like humans say? Or perhaps she's nervous? "Even though you say I'm not your trainer, I want to have a friendship with you. Care to let me?"

"Again, why would I want something like that?"

He is not going to tell her that he has plans to leave the island as soon as he collects information. Being captured means no other trainer can do so… at least legally.

Such should give him a sort of 'protection', if it can be called as such, but it's not one of the most comfortable states to be. At least not for him.

"You… don't want to be my friend?"

Now this was said with sincere sadness from the girl.

Though the voice tone didn't mark at such, Mewtwo saw how she seems very much disappointed.

Having her sad is clearly not going to help on his goal, and would probably prove difficult to move on anyways.

Deciding it was best to keep her cheery; he gave a slight sigh and proceeded to put a paw on one of her shoulders.

"Look, I don't know how to do friends. As a matter of fact I don't have somebody to call like that…"

…yes, keep going with the 'self-pity' act… she'll probably boom after this

"…so that's why. Although if you wish so much, you could teach me how to…"

The answer came just too quick for him to react: the girl had actually tackled him in a glomp-like hug and now both where in the floor. Who would have thought she had the strength to do that? … That… and she was quite heavy…

"Awwww! I see! So you are a loner because you don't know how to make friends! So sweet of you to share this with me"

He had to admit he was very uncomfortable in such position, but he didn't have much choice did he?

Well, of course he had! He was psychic. So he promptly used his powers to take her off from him.

"A small extra rule: Don't do that again…" he said dryly.

With a small nervous laugh, the girl grinned and raised herself from the floor kneeled.

"'Kay, will try to remember…"

Time passed and quickly the clock rang at 3 pm.

The hotel floor dedicated to the leader was silent, no soul to be found or heard at least.

This was awkward for the new visitor that came in, wondering what the owner would be doing.

He would usually find her playing on her Wii or in the Gym (which he had just visited and found no answer either) or doing something rather noisy.

"I just hope nothing bad had happened to her…"

The boy went firstly to the kitchen to find any signs of her but there where apparently none.

He pondered: what if the pokemon had done something to her?

How would he take that…?

And he had forgotten his newly found Mew… who stayed to clean his workplace.

Wiz was getting slightly worried, odd thing from him really.

That was all cleared up when he found her sat on the rug with eyes closed, besides the big psychic cat.

He frowned, what was she doing… actually… what where both doing?

"Um…" he tried to say something, unable to find proper words. They seemed 'entertained' with such activity, so he sat down and watched.

Such concentration, he had never seen her like that before.

Idly, it gave him a perfect chance to look at her better: long mahogany hair, soft skin which was bruised in the knees and elbows – signs of her trainings and usual flips.

She looked so different when she was idle, and perhaps she was different also?

"Achoooo…."

The professor who had leaned to have a better look at her face was sneezed over: the Leader had already that tickling sensation on her nose some half hour ago and didn't want to break the concentration – thing she did anyways ever since she started to feel it – and now had surrendered to it's itching.

Of course that means the poor glasses of the young man where soaked, with a bit of his face as well.

He blinked behind his glasses: maybe he had his hopes too high…

"Argh… nose… cut out my focus…" she started to say sporadically as she opened her eyes.

"Focus?" he asked softly

"Well… Mewtwo here was trying to teach me how to…"

Now for the first time in the day, the leader had seen the professor.

She yelped, almost falling on her back due the surprise. Also… why was he soaked?

"Ah! Wiz!" she said nervously, pointing at said guy

"Yes?"

They stared at each other for a long time, wondering what to do next.

Then another sneeze interrupted the thinking, forcing them into talking again.

"So what are you…?"

"Doing? Well, I was trying to meditate… courtesy of my psychic friend here"

And she pointed to him

"Meditating?" he frowned, a bit skeptic.

"Oh come on! I did! I was getting clearness and all that stuff!"

"You wouldn't have sneezed then…"

"Pfff… like you've done it before" she crossed her arms.

He sighed slightly with a smile.

"So, how long have you've been doing that?"

"Like an hour or two: seems it's much more difficult than I thought… though I don't feel any 'power' build up"

"That's because you aren't psychic perhaps?"

"Maybe, but who knows. Mewtwo here seems a master of doing so: I mean my voice is loud naturally and he doesn't flinch"

"Same reason I told you that you shouldn't sneeze"

"Meh, screw you…"

"You know… you two are quite noisy thought…"

A random thought came into both their minds. One that wasn't much like theirs. Then, after connecting the dots they realized what it could be and turned unison to face a quite much awake Mewtwo with his arms crossed.

"Oh… well… hi… there…" she waved nervously

"Hello" however, the professor saluted as he normally would

"Ah, good afternoon Wiz. What might bring you here?"

"Oh! I had almost forgotten!" he snapped, hitting one of his hands with a fist slightly to make remark "I was looking for you all over the place"

"Me?" she pointed

"Yes, you: I just received some package in my home that's for you. Apparently either the person he sent it had a wrong address or you used my address for your mailing again…"

A sweat drop appeared on the Leader's head with a much more nervous look.

"Must be the second" she laughed.

"Why do you keep doing that?" he sighed

"Well… you can't undo old bad habits that quick can you?" now a more heartily laugh

"Mail?" Mewtwo had to admit he was slightly curious about this. Even though after asking that he mentally slapped himself. Why ask for something stupid like that?

"Actually package" Wiz corrected "Small one"

"Well, if it's a bomb then there is no problem"

"…is it the reason why the stuff gets sent to my home?"

"Probably" Tania rolled her eyes innocently

"Next time I'll redirect them though…" he added with a lower tone than usual and then continued with the normal one "But anyways, it says it's 'urgent' (marked in big bold letters by the way), so I think it's best for you to check out"

"Right right… I'll go to your house if that's what you want"

"What? Wait no!" the professor rushed

"Oh Wiz, the look on your face is priceless!"

Meanwhile in this conversation, the pokemon observed with detainment how she engaged communications with him.

Was she doing something humans call 'flirting'? Seemingly she wanted to go his house urgently when she has one _huge_ apartment on the hotel… but… don't males do that usually?

It is to note also, that she didn't seem too interested in the package also…

Hmm… maybe sticking together with her might open him some of his own enigmas about humans. This might prove interesting.

"So? Are we going?" the leader insisted

"Well… if you are so insistent… but please…no more…"

"…mail in your home, kay, I got it! Although if it's fan mail…"

"_Is her ego that big?_" Mewtwo sighed with such thought

Without anything else, the trio left the apartment – just after she packed some fruits for the road: who knew what could happen?

_Well… this is going to be interesting…_

_I just hope it doesn't get too carried away…_

_--_

See you next time!


End file.
